Aftermath 14: DED13
by Deliverer
Summary: Drakken has a plan. Let Shego come up with a plan. It could have been promising except Shego chose the wrong weapon to use, an untested super attack bot of Drakken's. After a kidnapped Kim and Ron are saved by their friends, a mishap with a baby bottle sparks DED13 out of control. Now they're all targets. With Drakken presumably dead, and the rest clueless about the bot, it's bad.
1. Movies, Friends, and Fiends

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 14: DED13**_

(A/N: Not the best first chapter I've ever come up with, but I'm sort of just setting the stage with this one. The Japanese film mentioned is an actual Japanese film I watched not long ago.)

Movies, Friends, and Fiends

Drakken walked aimlessly about in his lair. He sighed deeply and said aloud to nothing, "Well, Shego's been on vacation for a week. Only two more to go." He waited to hear someone answer back. As if. He sighed deeply again. He felt so _alone_. "Nrrgh, Shego! Come back!" he pled, though scientific fact determined she couldn't hear him. "I miss you!" he added almost pleadingly. Nothing. Drakken sighed for a third time and sat at a table, playing with a little toy. What to do, what to do? What to do to combat boredom? His eyes lit up in realization. "Monkey Fist and _Killigan_!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He could call Monkey Fist and Killigan! Immediately he dove for the phone and quickly dialled their numbers.

KP

Meanwhile, in Middleton… "So what's this movie called again?" Monique asked lying on the couch with her head on Fukushima's lap. He very much appreciated the sensation.

Hirotaka and Amelia were sitting together on a recliner. "It is an old Japanese film called _Ugetsu Monogatari_," Hirotaka answered for Fukushima.

"Uh huh, so it's set in war torn Japan and focuses on a couple of dudes and their wives," Monique remarked. "And greedy dudes at _that_."

"In Tobei's defense, he wants the money so he can become a Samurai warrior," Fukushima replied.

"Yeah, right, methinks his wife Ohama's got the right idea," Monique replied. Fukushima shot her an annoyed look.

"Watch the movie," he growled impatiently. He didn't want to keep explaining this whole thing to her. He hadn't been in good temper lately, more so than usual.

"Genjuro seems to be doing what he thinks is best for his family. He'd be better off if he listened to his wife Miyagi. What can he do for her and their son Genichi if he's dead?" Amelia wondered as she leaned against Hirotaka.

"Very little," Hirotaka replied, amused. "Unfortunately, he is blind to the bigger picture for most of the film, as is Tobei."

"The women know where it's at," Amelia said, smirking knowingly at Monique. Monique smirked back.

"Watch the movie!" Fukushima snapped sharply.

"Whoa, take a chill pill boy," Monique replied. Nonetheless she and Amelia fell quiet. Fukushima gave an exasperated look to Hirotaka. Hirotaka simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

KP

Shego listened in annoyance as her brothers bickered over the TV remote. "Ugh, a couple of days, I told myself. A couple of days. Yeah right. _Why_ did I come back here to visit again?" she asked loudly enough to stop them. The moment opportunity arose she'd be out of here, that was for sure.

"Sorry Shego," they all chimed at once, ashamedly putting their hands behind their backs.

"Whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Let's do something already."

"Like what?" Hego asked. "Fight crime and evil?"

"No," Shego replied.

"Nap?" Mego asked.

"Really?" she bit, annoyed.

"How about…" Wego One began.

"…we go…" Wego Two added.

"…to the museum," the twins said together.

"Museum, huh? Sure, let's do that," Shego replied, smirking villainously and ponderously. There was plenty _there_ to steal, she would bet.

KP

"He _cheated_ on her?" Amelia demanded in outrage about a quarter or a half way through the movie. "That son of a bi…"

"Amelia!" Monique warned. Hirotaka and Fukushima cringed and exchanged looks. "What, you _support_ it?" Monique demanded of them sharply. She was just as angered.

"No, no, it is nothing _like_ that!" Hirotaka quickly defended.

"It is just that, well, when we were younger Hirotaka and I were sometimes compared to the two men," Fukushima added.

"_What_?!" the two girls exclaimed together.

"Not their morals; or even their _personalities_ in general!" Hirotaka exclaimed on seeing the infuriated looks. "At least, not exactly… Certainly not when it came to the importance of _family_! Fukushima was Tobei in the sense that he was ambitious and willing to stop at nothing to obtain his goals. I was Genjuro in the sense that I wished only the best for my loved ones giving little thought to the fact that what _I_ viewed as best was not necessarily _best_." He was getting slightly offended at the line of questioning.

"Yes, but that is where the similarities ended," Fukushima added. "Watch the rest and try and enjoy it already."

KP

"Drakken, why are we here?" Monkey Fist asked as he and Killigan looked incredulously at a nervously grinning Drakken, who was offering them brownies he'd just baked.

"Oh, that, um, to discuss… Something!" Drakken exclaimed.

"T' discuss somethin'? Ach, this es a waste o' time," Killigan complained. "Let's go, Monkey Boy."

"Wait, you can't!" Drakken insisted.

"Then give us a good reason for being here," Monkey Fist demanded.

"I'm, um, lonely?" Drakken lamely offered. Killigan and Monkey Fist blinked blankly at him then exchanged doubtful looks. Was he in his right mind, they wondered.

KP

Shego grinned wickedly as the alarms rang through the museum. Her brothers hadn't even suspected a thing. Before they could even register what was happening, she'd grabbed an important looking science thing from an exhibit and booked it out of there. She burst out onto the roof and ran to her private and small jet plane. She leapt in and immediately took off just as her siblings reached the roof. "Sayonara, suckers! It's been a fun reunion!" she called down to them, waving. She smirked at the curse Mego screamed after her. Now to return to Dr. D. The poor sap probably didn't even know what to _do_ with himself anymore. She had two more weeks' vacation, but to be honest she kind of missed the doc. Wait, no, she missed the lair, not the doctor, the lair.

KP

The end of the movie came. As Amelia leaned against Hirotaka, her arms around him, she said, "If you ever do something like that to _me_, I might not be as forgiving as Miyagi was at the end."

"Won't you be?" he asked, smirking amusedly.

"I'll certainly _try_ not to be," she answered, looking up at him softly. "But then I suppose I won't be able to _help_ myself."

He smirked affectionately and rolled his eyes. "I would not be able to live with myself as it was. I would not need your anger as well," he stated.

"Man, she _died_? That's so _cheap_!" Monique protested.

Fukushima frowned, glaring at her. "_Someone_ had to," he stated.

"_No_ they _didn't_!" Monique argued. What was with him and death recently _anyway_?

Fukushima rolled his eyes hopelessly. He checked his watch then said, "It is getting late. It is time that Hirotaka and I left. Unlike you, Amelia, we did not drive here."

"Be careful you two. The streets aren't exactly safe at night. The last time you were out late…" Amelia began. She shivered and cut off. She didn't even want to _think_ about that night so long ago, when the two ninjas had been kidnapped and taken away.

"Rest assured, such a thing will not occur again. This time we will be ready," Hirotaka replied.

"You sound like you _need_ to watch for something," Amelia uncertainly said.

"We will be fine, Defender," Hirotaka promised, taking his jacket. He and Fukushima waved at the two girls and walked out onto the streets.

KP

"All right, we'll bite. What is the matter?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Nrrgh, fine. I'm just so _depressed_. None of my plans ever work, thanks to Team Possible, everything I try backfires on either us or them, my sidekick and currently wife shows me no respect, I still haven't gotten around to dealing with mother's belief she has grandchildren, and, well, you get the picture!" Drakken dramatically whined.

"Depressed?" Killigan and Monkey Fist said together, instantly perking up. They exchanged glances and shared devious grins.

Turning back to Drakken, Monkey Fist innocently questioned, "Depressed enough to think of giving up evil for good and joining the ranks of heroes?"

"Depressed enough t' hand ovair yer empire t' yer two greatest assets, Drakken?" Duff quizzed in an intrigued tone.

Drakken twitched then frowned, saying, "I'll never be _that_ depressed. To hand over all I've lived and worked for to _you_ two? Unlikely."

"Et's no' like ye' _got_ anywhere wi' et," Duff stated.

"Precisely; failure is your middle _name_," Monkey Fist added.

"Nrrgh…" Drakken began. "Monkey Fist, Killigan!" He paused then frowned saying, "Great! I can't even express my frustration with you two in the same way I do with Shego!" 'Nrrgh Shego' just sounded so much more… right than 'Nrrgh Monkey Fist, Killigan.'

"Why no'?" Killigan questioned, eyes lighting up. He instantly saw the potential in this.

"Because it wouldn't be the same, okay!?" Drakken demanded.

"Who knew he had a special place in his heart just for _her_," Monkey Fist said to Killigan.

"Everyone? But tha's about as romantic as the laddie can _get_," Killigan snickered.

"There is no love!" Drakken shouted.

"Terribly sorry, did we say there _was_?" Monkey Fist asked Killigan, playing dumb and confused.

"Why, nay. Ah do no' believe we _did_," Killigan replied, playing along.

"Will you two stop that!? This is _serious_!" Drakken exclaimed. "I've never felt more helpless in my _life_. It's just so _wrong_ without her!"

"Oh all right. I suppose if we must," Monkey Fist replied with a bored sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"Wait, oh no. Do I need a psychiatrist," Drakken asked, suddenly nervous.

"Psychiatrist? Why bother wi' tha' when ye' have somethin' just as good right _here_?" Killigan said.

"And who, pray tell, is _that_?" Monkey Fist demanded. "The only doctor here is Drakken, and _he's_ the _patient_."

"And Ah'm just a mad golfer. Tha' leaves the next best thing. The pompous Brit. Scholar, archaeologist, wha' mar could ye' ask far?" Killigan questioned.

"_Me_!?" Monkey Fist demanded. "I hardly have much experience in _psychiatry_! And for your information I can hardly deal with _myself_. It would be like the blind leading the blind," Monkey Fist declared.

"Better than the blind leadin' himself. One's got t' know _somethin'_ the other don't, right?" Killigan answered with a shrug. "Ah'll sit and watch the show."

"Yo, Dr. D, I'm back early!" Shego's voice suddenly called.

"Shego!" Drakken gleefully exclaimed, leaping up and racing to the door. She cried out in pain and shock as he enveloped her in a bear hug. "Hah ha, you're home!"

"Drakken, down!" she sharply barked. Drakken immediately released her, beaming.

"What's with _him_?" she asked Killigan and Monkey Fist.

"It's a long story," Monkey Fist replied, rolling his eyes.

KP

Fukushima and Hirotaka walked in silence, listening to the sounds of the night. "I miss the peaceful nights at Yamanouchi, uninterrupted by the buzzing of street lights or cars driving by," Fukushima remarked.

"We will return to Yamanouchi at some point, Fukushima," Hirotaka assured, smiling. Fukushima paused. Hirotaka stopped, frowning curiously. "What is it, brother?" he wondered.

Fukushima looked down a long moment. Finally he turned to his friend, willing deep sorrow not to show up in his eyes. "Yamanouchi is no longer my home or my refuge. In the short time I was there, before Sensei brought us to Middleton, I came to see that I was not a part of it, and I was not a welcome guest."

"How can you assume as much?" Hirotaka asked.

"Assume? Hirotaka, did you not see the way they _looked_ at me?" Fukushima asked. Hirotaka said nothing. He'd been all _too_ aware of the way the other ninjas had looked at his best friend.

"It will take time for them to adjust, Fukushima, but they will come around," Hirotaka assured. If only he could be as certain of those words as he'd made himself _sound_.

"They will _not_ adjust! They will _never_ adjust, and I will forever be their outcast and their traitor," Fukushima stated.

"Fukushima, do not bring yourself down into depression and self-loathing again," Hirotaka worriedly said. He remembered all too well what had nearly happened the last time Fukushima had allowed depression to consume him. His best friend, his soul brother, had tried to take his own life. It had been nothing short of a miracle that he had stumbled unexpectedly across Fukushima before the younger ninja had bled out.

"As you command, master," Fukushima answered.

"Do _not_ refer to me as master, or to yourself as a slave. You are my equal and my friend," Hirotaka firmly stated.

"You are the one to whom I owe my life and my everything," Fukushima retorted.

"Fukushima…" Hirotaka began.

"Please, Hirotaka, I do not wish to talk further of this," Fukushima pled meekly.

Hirotaka felt his stomach knotting. _He_ wanted to pursue it. He felt it would be best _to_ pursue it. He'd learned that, when dealing with one suffering depression, it was best not to leave that one alone without any support; and it was best to talk with that one as well, to let them say what they wanted and when, to try and get them to open up yet not to push them or smother them. Nonetheless he nodded, answering, "As you wish."


	2. Team Drakken 1, Team Possible 0

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 14: DED13**_

Team Drakken 1, Team Possible 0

"To celebrate Shego's early return, I decree that she pick the next plan we carry out!" Drakken excitedly exclaimed as he sat at the table with Shego, Monkey Fist, Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Adrena Lynn, Camille Leon, and Falsetto Jones.

"By 'we' you mean…" Camille began.

"All of us," Drakken growled.

"Fine, don't have to, like, get so touchy," Camille replied.

"You're letting me decide our next _plan_. Dr. D, I'm touched," Shego remarked with a smirk, amused.

"And why not? You're my sidekick, after all. I've come to think of us as a sort of Evil Family," Drakken replied, grinning.

"It just so happens I've already pulled off a heist. With a little creative license we could turn it into a plan," she mused. With that she pulled out the device she'd snatched from the museum.

"Ooh, it's _beautiful_," DNAmy said, smiling.

"It's perfect! This is a nuclear power core! It's just what I _need_ to get my most recent invention up and running!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Freaky. What next?" Adrena asked, grinning at Shego.

"Well, once Hego opens his big mouth and tells Kimmie what happened, she'll be after us with her dopey sidekick," Shego remarked.

"No problem, two shouldn't be hard to deal with, seriously," Motor Ed stated.

"Are ye kiddin', lad? Et'll only be a matter o' time befar the rest o' Kim Possible's allies get involved," Killigan argued.

"Right, which means we need to survey them, see if there's something we can exploit to…" Drakken began. He saw Shego looking at him, surprised. "Err, carry on," he said, grinning innocently.

"Actually, that's a good idea," Shego remarked. "We try to find something we can exploit to keep them out of our way for as long as possible."

"Realizing, of course, that eventually they will be pulled in regardless," Falsetto remarked.

"Right, right, right, right, right, now keep quiet," Shego warned, getting annoyed at being interrupted. "Now here's what we're going to do. Using Drakken's little robot thingamabob, we…"

KP

Fukushima sat on his bed cross-legged, lost in his thoughts. He didn't have the motivation to do _anything_. He felt like crying but simply couldn't. Hirotaka, doing his college homework, looked back at Fukushima worriedly, tapping his pencil on the table. He didn't like this. He wished he knew what was making Fukushima depressed. He wished he could do something to help. Fukushima was shutting him out, though. Gods, he wished his brother wouldn't isolate himself so. He couldn't concentrate. "Fukushima, have you eaten?" Hirotaka asked.

"Huh? Oh, Hirotaka, I am not hungry," Fukushima replied.

"You have not been hungry for two days. It is time you ate," Hirotaka stated, rising. That was enough of letting his friend starve himself. "Come, I will bring you to dinner at the Sushi place you stumbled upon Monique at, prior to the Cupid Ray incident. My treat."

"I do not wish to go…" Fukushima began.

"Fukushima, it is not an option," Hirotaka firmly stated. "Come, brother. It will be good for you to get out."

"I do not _want_ to," Fukushima protested sharply. Hirotaka remained unmoved and silent, expression firm. Finally Fukushima relented, sighing and saying, "Very well. If it will get you out of my affairs, you win." Hirotaka smirked.

KP

The two ninjas sat waiting for their orders to come. "Fukushima, you of course know that you can tell me whatever it is that is on your mind, correct?" Hirotaka remarked.

"I know," Fukushima answered. "You have been nothing if not a beloved and trusted friend to me. I love you almost more than if you were my own brother, you know this. It is… I just do not feel like speaking. I am not sure _myself_ what it is that troubles me. Well, perhaps part of it is that… that it is nearing the day my mother died."

"I remember as much. No doubt that is a big part, as you say, but there is something else," Hirotaka remarked.

"As I have _also_ said, I am not sure of what that is," Fukushima replied.

Their orders came and the two boys bowed, saying together, "Arigato."

The waitress left. The two boys turned to their meals. Hirotaka took his chopsticks. Fukushima just looked at the food. Hirotaka picked up a piece of sushi, pretending as if he didn't notice Fukushima's indifference. He ate but could hardly enjoy it. He put down his sticks. It was time to press harder. "Fukushima, you are the brother of my soul. As such I want nothing more than to help you," Hirotaka remarked. "Perhaps you should speak to Master Sensei about what you are going through."

"A psychiatrist would be better suited, would it not?" Fukushima asked.

"Perhaps, but try telling a psychiatrist about half of the sh… crap we have gone through," Hirotaka joked. Fukushima laughed at this. Hirotaka was glad. It was the first laugh he'd heard from his friend for quite some time.

"You have a point," Fukushima agreed. He lightly began picking at the raw fish. He was trying, but he wasn't doing a good job at succeeding. Hirotaka wouldn't pressure him, the younger ninja knew. His best friend was just glad that he was _eating_, even if it _was_ only a little. He liked that about Hirotaka. His friend knew when not to press and when pressure would be more helpful than inhibiting. He knew when to offer support and when to stay out of things. He understood that there was a time to speak and a time to keep quiet. Hirotaka was very good at reading such signs as this. Fukushima was grateful for it. He owed much to Hirotaka. More than Hirotaka would ever know. That was saying something because the two young men knew everything there was to know about everything that went on in each other's thoughts and hearts and lives and souls. "Thank you, brother," Fukushima added. Hirotaka glanced up and smiled affectionately; but worry was in his eyes and expression as well. He hoped Fukushima came out of this. He always had _before_, but that didn't mean things couldn't change. That possibility frightened Hirotaka more than anything else.

KP

"Rufus, I have the naco's," Ron said.

"Mmm, naco," Rufus chattered, rubbing his stomach.

"Come on, Ron, the drive in theatre's a _great_ change of pace," Kim said, holding her boyfriend's arm.

"Don't play me, KP," Ron replied sulkily.

"Hey, I promise that next time we'll do something _you_ want to do," Kim replied, smiling softly. He smiled back. Just then the Kimmunicator watch rang. Kim frowned and turned it on, saying, "Go Wade."

"Hello Kim Possible," a voice replied. Kim and Rom started.

"Hego?" they asked together.

"We, err, have a problem," Hego said.

"A Shego problem," Mego bitterly added; arms crossed as he fumed.

"Yeah, that's never good," Ron remarked.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Well it was a simple robbery," Wego One said.

"At least we assumed so at first," Wego Two added.

"Then we got a warning from Shego," Wego One said.

"It said Evil Incorporated was planning a lot more to come of the stolen device," Wego Two finished.

KP

"Aw man, another date down the drain," Ron said as they rode the ferry towards a location near to Drakken's Caribbean Lair.

"Don't worry. This won't take long," Kim assured. "The movie will be over, but you can pick where we go next."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, KP," Ron stated.

"Then we'll have to be extra careful," Kim replied. "Come on, here's where we get off." Ron smiled, nodding. The two leapt on a speedboat that had been waiting for them then sailed towards the island.

KP

As they slunk silently through the halls, Kim frowned. "This doesn't seem right. Something's off. This is too easy," she said.

"Easy is good, I can get behind easy," Ron hopefully replied.

"Uh huh, uh huh, yeah, easy," Rufus agreed nervously.

"Do you remember a statue being there before?" Kim questioned, pointing out a copy of the _Venus De Milo_.

"Maybe Drakken's on a culture kick?" Ron hopefully asked.

"Not quite," the statue replied.

"It talked, the statue talked!" Ron cried out in terror.

"That's not a statue, it's…" Kim began. On cue the statue transformed into…

"Camille Leon!" Kim and Ron cried out together.

All at once there was a sharp electric stinging feeling jabbing into their necks! They cried out in pain and fell to the ground, stunned. "She's not the _only_ one," an all too familiar voice stated. Falsetto came around from behind the two and stood next to Camille, wrapping an arm around her waist as the two smirked cruelly. "Good night, Kim Possible," Falsetto stated. With the he knelt again and shocked them a second time. This time the duo fell unconscious.

"Nice," Camille complimented. Falsetto bowed charmingly.


	3. Outcast

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 14: DED13**_

(A/N: Just so you know, Miyamoto is the name I put to the ponytailed ninja you see a couple of times in the episode 'Exchange.' I try to avoid OC's, usually placing names to faces that were seen but never named.)

Outcast

Hirotaka and Yori sparred determinedly against each other. Yori was well aware, though, that her brother's mind wasn't on the fight. He was gazing more at the roof than anything and it was costing him his effectiveness. She had already almost downed him about five times over. He had always seemed to snap back to himself, but he would only fight until he had nearly KO'd her before drifting off again.

"Jubun'na!" Yori suddenly stated. Enough.

Hirotaka, startled, snapped back to himself and paused, curious. "Yori, what is the matter?" he asked. Had he harmed her, he wondered worriedly?

"Hirotaka, your mind is not on the fight. Tell me, please, what it is that troubles you," she answered, putting down her nun chucks and clasping her hands together.

Hirotaka cringed, hesitating. He was relieved he had not harmed her, but her request was not one he wished to grant. It appeared he had little choice, though. As he and Yori walked towards the steps of the dojo, he answered, "It is Fukushima."

"Fukushima? Why? What has he done?" Yori asked as they sat on the steps, immediately suspicious. The last time Hirotaka had had deep concerns about Fukushima was shortly before her brother's friend had betrayed Yamanouchi.

"Sister, must you always see the bad in him? It is not like that," Hirotaka replied. "It is… He seems very, very depressed. It concerns me. I have not seen him like this for quite some _time_ now."

Yori relaxed. "Brother, Fukushima has dealt with these feelings all of his life. As always he will pull through. Do not fear for him," she soothed.

"You do not _understand_," Hirotaka frustratedly said, rising and beginning to pace. He looked around the dojo that Sensei had rented from Jack Hench, ironically enough, for them to stay in. He still didn't approve of his grandfather making a deal with the… well, you know. Still, Sensei knew what he was doing. Hirotaka had never had reason to doubt the man's choices before; or _rarely_ had. The dojo was calming, at least. If it wasn't, he would be much less amiable than he was now. "Yori, somehow this seems _different_. Somehow this seems wrong. It feels as if Fukushima has been hiding something from me, bottling it inside of him for some time. It is beginning to emerge, finally, yet I do not know what it is. I fear it may cost my friend dearly. Somehow his depression is hitting harder than ever before."

"If you are so worried, let us go to Sensei," Yori said, rising and placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "He may be able to help us." Hirotaka nodded in agreement.

KP

Sensei knelt in front of Fukushima, who was also kneeling. The young man was looking miserably at the ground. "Tell me, Fukushima, what it is that troubles your mind. You have come to me for a reason, surely," Sensei said, trying to open the young man up.

"I am not sure, master," Fukushima replied.

"Ah, but you _are_. All you must do is _find_ your reasons. You have discovered some already. Let us see if we cannot isolate a little more," Sensei replied. Fukushima was silent as he remembered his return to Yamanouchi…

Flashback

They looked across the bridge at Yamanouchi. Fukushima didn't move. He couldn't get his body to cooperate. Yori and Sensei were already partway across. "Fukushima?" Hirotaka asked, snapping him back to himself.

Fukushima looked meekly over at him. "Hirotaka, I do not deserve to enter Yamanouchi's halls again," he answered. "I have betrayed you all. For that I cannot be forgiven."

"Fukushima, it is Sensei's wish that you return. He deems you worthy. Why do you believe yourself to be _unworthy_?" Hirotaka wondered. "Is it your choice to decide what you are in the eyes of others?" Fukushima cringed. His friend had a point. Finally he nodded. Hirotaka smiled. The two began walking towards the school.

KP

To say he wasn't welcome was an understatement. He felt their eyes on him; gods how he _felt_ them. Scathing glares, whispered words, scoffing, disgusted sounds and looks. Some spit at him, some called curses out to him. Some even threw rocks or burning hot coins at him that left small and painful welts on his skin. Immortals only knew how he longed to disappear. He drew near to Hirotaka, whose eyes were narrowed dangerously as he looked around at the other ninjas whispering behind his friend's back; and in some cases practically to his face. The treatment they were giving his friends was deemed unacceptable in his eyes, and if they did not stop, Hirotaka would be 'forced' to take action.

All at once a ninja leapt down in front of them, stopping the two. "Fukushima, how _dare_ you show your face here? Betrayer, you are not _welcome_ in this dojo any longer!" the ninja man stated.

"Miyamoto, leave him be! He is here on Sensei's wishes," Hirotaka instantly defended.

"The old man is senile and foolish!" Miyamoto snarled, glaring daggers at Fukushima. "I pitied you once, for we were much alike, orphaned young, left alone, lost; but what little pity I once felt for you left the _moment_ you abandoned Yamanouchi to join the Monkey King."

"Lord Monkey Fist was my adoptive father," Fukushima lamely defended, looking down. He couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of the other.

"Adoptive father? Betrayer, you are worthless, you always _have_ been," Miyamoto shot, stepping dangerously forward.

"Back away," Hirotaka warned. Before Hirotaka could react Miyamoto suddenly struck out with all his might! Hirotaka cried out in pain as he slammed into a wall and fell to the ground, stunned.

"Hirotaka!" Fukushima exclaimed in alarm. Miyamoto suddenly lunged. Fukushima leapt back, looking at the other in fear. "Miyamoto, please, I do not wish to fight you. I am sorry for what I did, but I cannot undo it. Do not _do_ this thing!"

Miyamoto spun, kicking. Fukushima blocked quickly. "Hirotaka should have left you to _die_ out in that jungle!" Miyamoto snapped.

"Miyamoto, please, I am begging you! I do not _want_ this," Fukushima pled.

"I _do_!" Hirotaka yelled furiously. He suddenly leapt up and flipped, kicking Miyamoto away from Fukushima. Miyamoto slid back and looked at Hirotaka in shock. "Leave him be." Hirotaka seized Fukushima's arm and quickly led him away from the still stunned Miyamoto.

KP

Fukushima sat, hands covering his mouth as he willed the sick feeling in his stomach to leave. He sniffed and looked up sadly. "What have I _done_?" he numbly asked Hirotaka.

"Do not waste your thoughts on Miyamoto, brother. You know how he is," Hirotaka answered, looking out the window at the grounds where the ninjas were practicing.

"It is _not_ just him," Fukushima numbly answered, tears burning his eyes.

"Do not _do_ this self-_loathing_ to yourself," Hirotaka pled. "It will take time, but you will be accepted eventually.

"No… I will not," he answered.

"Fukushima," Hirotaka began, approaching his friend and sitting next to him. "Do not let this wear you down. Endure, my friend. This will be fixed."

"Do not _tell_ me it will be fixed!" Fukushima snapped sharply. Angrily he rose and stormed away, a startled Hirotaka looking after him. Worry came to his eyes as he glanced down. He didn't want to admit it or accept it _himself_, but part of him told him that Fukushima was correct. He looked worriedly up in the direction his best friend had gone.

KP

Fukushima silently wandered through the Japanese ornamental garden. The small pond was beautiful. He walked across the stones. It was peaceful here. He reached the other side and began headed towards the courtyard, hoping no one was there. He could get in some practice without being persecuted mercilessly, and he'd had _no_ break since he'd come back here; that was the truth of it. He'd been cursed at, attacked, beaten, spit at, driven out of room after room and area after area as if he were nothing more than a dog. No one wanted anything to do with him. They avoided him as if he were the plague or death itself. Could he blame them, he wondered? Treachery was an offense punishable by death. By all accounts he should be dead and buried. If not for Hirotaka he _would_ have been. Well, he would have been dead and devoured, seeing as no one would have bothered searching for his body in that jungle. The animals would have polished off any trace of him. Maybe that would have been for the best, he thought. Maybe that was just what he _wanted_.

All at once he felt himself seized from behind. He cried out in alarm, or tried. Someone covered his mouth quickly. He struggled, but his legs were seized as he was lifted from the ground. He squirmed and fought, but with all limbs incapacitated he had little to work with. He had no powers like Ron or Monkey Fist. He had a _few_ tricks; he'd been working on telekinesis and levitation, both of which Hirotaka had gotten the hand of already, but right now he couldn't focus on using any mental trickeries. He wasn't able to concentrate. "Let me go!" Fukushima begged.

"Traitors die, Fukushima. You have outlived your welcome," one of the ninjas stated.

"Nakasumi!" Fukushima exclaimed in alarm. Miyamoto's friend, he remembered. They were basically he and Hirotaka's counterparts, after all. While not necessarily as close as Fukushima and Hirotaka, Nakasumi and Miyamoto were very tight. "Release me, you fools! _All_ of you! You will _die_ for this offense!" Fukushima protested desperately, fury and hatred and anger overwhelming any feelings of fear as they pulled him back into the garden and towards the pond. Fukushima cried out in alarm as they suddenly threw him into the water and began dunking his head under. Fukushima came up gasping. The fear was back now, shining in his eyes. They were trying to _drown_ him! "No!" Fukushima begged.

They shoved him under again. Fukushima thrashed madly as they held him there. They brought him up coughing and gasping, choking on water. Again they shoved him under. He fought desperately, but this time they had no intentions of letting him up, he knew. This time they would hold him there until he passed out and soon after drowned. Gods, please, protect him, save him. Please, please; don't let him _die_ like this, humiliated, beaten, weak, powerless, afraid, and alone. Gods have mercy, gods have mercy!

He felt himself blacking out, felt his struggling becoming weaker. He was going to die. He was going to _die_! "Fukushima!" he thought he heard a faint and muffled voice cry out in terror. Maybe it was only his imagination, but it sounded like Hirotaka. He couldn't hold on anymore, though. He gave up, blacking out. Those who held him under the water felt him go limp and looked up quickly in the direction of the one racing towards them.

KP

Hirotaka was pale as he watched them drowning his soul brother. Though he ran as quickly as he could, Fukushima stopped struggling before he reached them. He felt dread and terror overtaking his heart. No, please no. He scowled and pounced. The ninjas attacking his friend turned to face him. Hirotaka battled without mercy. They fought viciously against him, trying to keep him away from the body of his brother. As if. He almost laughed. The gods _themselves_ wouldn't hold him back. They fought with all their skill. It was nothing to Hirotaka, fighting on desperation. He threw them all without even breaking a sweat, without hardly an effort though they were trying with their all to stop him. He plunged into the water and seized his unconscious friend's body, dragging him quickly out of the pond and laying him on the ground. The other ninjas didn't dare approach after the beating they'd gotten.

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka pled. Fukushima gave no reaction. Hirotaka inwardly cursed. He closed his eyes tightly, contacting Sensei only long enough to give the man their location. Immediately after he began to try and revive his friend. The ninjas who had attempted to finish Fukushima off watched on in shock. Why was he trying to save the traitor's life? It was _unheard_ of. "Come on, come on! Brother, please, wake _up_," Hirotaka pled desperately, pushing on the younger boy's chest. Fukushima suddenly coughed water. Hirotaka quickly rolled him over so he could expel the liquid. Choking, Fukushima's eyes fluttered open. Gods, what had _happened_? Wait…

"Hirotaka," he said through coughs. "Domo, brother, domo."

"Be gone, _all_ of you!" Hirotaka roared at the other ninjas. Immediately they turned tail and fled. Moments later Sensei came upon the two ninjas, Hirotaka holding a shivering Fukushima tightly and protectively.

End Flashback

"He is the only friend I have ever had," Fukushima remarked. "When all else failed me he did not…"

"Perhaps that as well is contributing to your sadness," Sensei remarked. "Because you feel, you sense, that Hirotaka's time is running out very _quickly_ now." Fukushima was quiet, looking away. Sensei cocked his head to the side then reached out, placing two fingers on the young man's cheek. Gently he turned Fukushima's head so that the boy would face him, and finished, "And you know that you will not be able to help him, that you will fail him where he has never failed _you_."

"Why must he die? Why not _me_?" Fukushima questioned, voice cracking.

"What happens is beyond the control of _any_ of us," Sensei said. Some would think he was being wise. He wasn't. His reasons for replying so vaguely were not so noble. He was just… not ready to speak of his grandson's fate in depth. He couldn't bear the thought of it; couldn't bear the image or the knowledge that his flesh and blood, the son of his only daughter, would be lucky to live to see twenty-_one_. "On top of this, the anniversary of your mother's death approaches. You feel alone, isolated, despised. You know your feelings are not without base." Fukushima cringed painfully. That wasn't what he needed to hear right now. Sensei knew that, but since when had knowing stopped the old man from speaking his mind? "You feel worthless, you feel unworthy and pathetic… and you are afraid to say goodbye to another beloved one, a brother. You would sooner _die_ than face that. These are all parts and reasons for your feelings of misery. There is more, though, Fukushima; scars you have not opened up about yet."

"Is it wrong to want to die?" Fukushima wondered.

"So you admit that you have thought of taking your own life," Sensei remarked.

"Many, many times, master," Fukushima answered, looking slowly up. "More than even Hirotaka knows… And I have spoken to him many times when I have felt like… like ending it." Sensei nodded understandingly and wisely said nothing.

"Sensei, we wish to enter!" Yori's voice called suddenly.

"Enter, Yori and Hirotaka," Sensei replied. Fukushima cringed. That was the end of _their_ discussion. As the other two ninjas entered, Fukushima left and high fived Hirotaka as he passed, putting on a brave smirk. As if _that_ farce would trick the one who was dearer to him than a brother. Hirotaka saw immediately that Fukushima was in pain. Unfortunately, he could not pursue that at the moment.


	4. DED13

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 14: DED13**_

(A/N: Second up today. Going a little more in depth with Fukushima's past with Yamanouchi, how close his friendship with Hirotaka was, and touching on his old relationship with Yori which will probably be delved into in greater depth later.)

DED13

Sensei sat with Yori and Hirotaka. "Ah, two of my three grandchildren have come to visit. Now, what troubles you?" Sensei wondered.

"It is Fukushima, Master Sensei. I am very much concerned for him," Hirotaka replied.

"Fukushima is concerned for himself as _well_," Sensei stated.

"Is that the reason for which he was here? To seek help?" Yori wondered.

"It was," Sensei confirmed. "Unfortunately, I have nothing I am able to say regarding Fukushima's depression. There are issues and feelings that only he himself could ever understand the reasons for. If you wish I can tell you part of what saddens him, but that would be only part, and I believe Fukushima would prefer his secrecy. If you wish to speak to him, however…"

"I have _tried_, Master. He will not open up," Hirotaka said.

"Fukushima is struggling with pain and guilt and feelings of injustice and betrayal deep within himself. He struggles with disillusionment regarding the sheltered life he once led; cynicism more so than ever before… and above all hopelessness. He feels ready to give up, but Fukushima is strong. He will overcome," Sensei declared, clasping his hands and bowing his head. "Like the salmon, moving upstream, he must find his own way through the torrents and the rapids against him. While _you_ may help him, only _he_ can make the journey."

"How is it we can help him, Sensei, if we do not know in which areas he struggles?" Yori asked.

Sensei mysteriously smirked and answered, "Safeguard him. Follow him. He will show you, in his own way, where he fights. There will be times when perhaps he will act on his feelings and curiosities; guard and protect him then, but in the end he will find his own way."

"Hai, grandfather," Yori and Hirotaka said together, bowing.

KP

Fukushima was practicing breaking boards and bricks. Hirotaka and Yori approached him. "Fukushima, will you come with us to the town to eat?" Yori asked, smiling.

"Can you not see I am busy, Yori?" Fukushima answered, looking back at her and Hirotaka.

"Finish your practice and we will go," Hirotaka replied. "Perhaps we can find _Monique_?" Fukushima froze and blushed deeply. He shot a withering glare at Hirotaka, warning him off. Hirotaka's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Fine," Fukushima grumbled. He broke the four layers of brick he had on the block then stood to follow Hirotaka and Yori.

"Fukushima, Hirotaka, Yori!" Sensei suddenly exclaimed, hurrying out of the dojo.

"Sensei, what is the matter?" Yori questioned, immediately alarmed at the shaken appearance of her grandfather.

"It is Stoppable-San and Kim Possible. They have been _kidnapped_!" Sensei exclaimed. The three ninjas gasped.

KP

"Welcome to my newest lair, Kim Possible," Drakken tauntingly said to her and Ron, both of whom were bound together inside of a holding cell and looking none too impressed.

"Drakken," Kim greeted, surveying their situation. Let's see: Drakken, Killigan, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Shego, Falsetto, Camille, Motor Ed, and Adrena. Ten against two. The odds weren't great, but she'd faced worse. All she and Ron had to do was get out of here.

Rufus chattered in protest, suspended in the air from a little rope binding him tightly. They would have overlooked the little guy if not for Falsetto remembering all too well the little rodent who'd somehow, someway, won a dog show. He was _still_ puzzling that one out. The naked mole rat didn't even _look_ like a dog; _any_ kind of dog. The judges should have spotted it. Certainly neither of the two captives had had enough money to actually afford to _bribe_ them.

"So what's the plan? World domination?" Ron asked, used to this routine.

"_I'm_ not _instigating_ this plot," Drakken replied, smirking coldly.

"_I_ am," Shego said, coming up to her boss and leaning on his shoulder. "And I must say, you two coming after something as insignificant as a little scientific scrap was kinda predictable. I mean come on, my brothers couldn't even be bothered _trying_ to stop me? Lame."

"No world domination?" Ron squeaked.

"Not until all obstacles are out of the way, honey," Shego replied, winking at him flirtatiously. Ron blushed. Drakken glared at her, annoyed.

"Wait, what do you mean all obstacles?" Kim cautiously asked.

"See, see, the way I figure it it's only a matter of time before your ninja friends determine you're missing and come to try and find you. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say they'll bring Monique, Amelia, maybe Hana," Shego replied. "Anyway, not the point. We capture you all inside this cell, we get _rid_ of you, and then we take over the world, huh, huh? Like it? I thought so."

"Huge gaps much?" Kim asked, smirking coldly.

"Those gaps leave room for improvisation," Shego replied defensively.

"And improvisation can get pretty freaky," Adrena backed, grinning wickedly.

"So what's the _death_ trap? Lava, sharks, drowning?" Kim asked, cockily smiling at her villains. It had all been done before.

"We'll be using this rather interesting device, an invention of mine that was improved with the addition of what Shego naively calls a 'scientific scrap'," Drakken said. Shego glared at him, hand lighting up. She decided to let it go, this time, but Dr. D had better watch himself in future. All at once he pulled out what looked to be a small toy. "Ah hah, say hello to DED13."

"Dead?" Kim incredulously asked. "Clichéd _and_ poorly spelled out. Methinks you're slipping, Drakken."

"Told you it was corny," Shego said.

Drakken twitched. "Nrrgh, Shego!" he yelled. Face-palming he walked up to the glass, saying to Kim, "For your information, Miss Smarty Pants, DED stands for Destructive Eradicator Device."

"Typical," Falsetto remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, puppy boy," Drakken snapped. Falsetto's eyes narrowed. If Lipsky wasn't careful he'd end up in very, very hot water.

"What we plan to do is…" Drakken began.

"Uh, Dr. D. My plan, my gloat," Shego said, snatching the device and smirking teasingly.

"But, but, but, DED13 is _mine_!" Drakken whined.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, pushing Drakken back. Drakken twitched then pouted, folding his arms.

KP

"Watch and admire," Shego said to Kim and Ron. She put the little pyramid on the ground and pushed the top. Quickly she stepped back. All at once the device began to assemble itself growing larger and larger, more and more deadly. Kim and Ron gasped in horror. The robot was as high as the ceiling and as wide as the _cell_! Not to mention it was loaded down with weapons of all sorts.

"That would be so _cool_…! If it wasn't gonna kill us," Ron squeaked, eyes wide. Kim could only stare in disbelief. Whoa, Drakken had _outdone_ himself.

"It's, like, been tested, right?" Camille asked.

"Of course it has! Well, that is, okay this is its test run but no matter! It can't fail," Drakken stated proudly, beaming up at his creation.

"This is a _bad_ idea," Falsetto murmured to Camille. She cringed and shifted uncomfortably. Debutante mewed in fear and looked worriedly at Rufus, who was almost pleading with his eyes for the cat smitten with him to do something. Debutante was seriously considering doing just that, actually.

"Righteous, cuz! Take it for a spin!" Motor Ed exclaimed, brimming over with excitement as he seized his big cousin's arms with a look of almost manic glee on his face.

"Um, Eddie, you're scaring me," Drakken said. Ed let him go, turning to the bot.

"That is awesome, man!" Ed exclaimed. "Pop the hood and let's check out this baby's insides!"

"There _is_ no hood!" Drakken shot. "Nrrgh, down boy!"

"But…" Ed began.

All at once Monkey Fist's foot was at his throat, Monkey Fist having just stopped the attack in time. "Stay out of this you chunk of brawn," Monkey Fist growled.

"Hey, back off Monkey Boy! Eddie's got the brains to match. He's the greatest mechanical mind you'll ever _meet_," Adrena defended immediately, leaning against Ed's chest protectively. Monkey Fist scowled at the man.

KP

"Kim, am I the only one who thinks this is going to backfire?" Ron tensely asked, looking up at the robot. His monkey senses were screaming all kinds of alarms.

"Not a chance," Kim replied. She turned back to the villains, eyes narrowed. "You're using a device you've never _tested_?" Kim incredulously asked them, because in all honesty she completely _agreed_ with her boyfriend. This couldn't end well. It _never_ ended well when villains refrained from testing devices prior to using them. She'd given her people more credit than that, _especially_ Shego. That made it all the more shocking that her green nemesis seemed to be completely blind to the hundreds of ways in which this could go wrong.

"Ach, we can handle the robot, lassie. Et goes on a rampage, Ah blow et up," Killigan stated, patting the machine. It whirred a warning sound. Killigan looked up at it concernedly. It turned, glaring at him. He blinked, grinned innocently, then backed away.

"This is such a-a mean _meanie_ machine," DNAmy stated uncertainly.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Adrena confidently stated.

"Right, nothing," Falsetto uncertainly said, secretly snapping pictures of the thing. The first chance he got he was going to show the photos to Jack Hench and ask the man for a device that could stop this behemoth on the chance it rampaged. Here was hoping Hench _had_ one.

KP

"I do not like the idea of bringing Hana," Hirotaka stated as they flew in a GJ jet towards the lair Dr. Director had traced Drakken and Co. to. The jet was on autopilot, giving the three ninjas, Sensei, Amelia, Monique, and Team Go time to talk. "Ron's parents were away," Amelia replied. "That's why I was watching her."

"Perhaps you should have stayed behind," Fukushima murmured, gazing listlessly out the jet window.

"Hana will be safe," Sensei stated confidently, clasping his hands and bowing. He would protect his youngest granddaughter with his life.

"Yeah," Wego One agreed.

"We won't let _anything_ hurt her," Wego Two agreed.

"We are nearing the base," Yori stated, pointing out their location on the holographic map and where the lair was located.

"We better be ready for _anything_," Hego stated.

"Man, I haven't had a kung-fu lesson in a _long_ time. Fukushima, weren't you supposed to be teachin' me some moves yesterday?" Monique asked, getting nervous as well as excited. Fukushima gave no sign of having heard, his forehead pressed against the window. "Fukushima?" she asked.

He snapped back to himself and looked tiredly over at her. "Forgive me, Tigress, I am… very tired and unmotivated. I will teach you more next time," he said.

"What's wrong with you?" Monique asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

He smiled, amused. "So concerned, Tigress. You hide your deep feelings beneath a mask of, as you say, 'sass'," he answered. "Do not fear, Monique." He went back to the window.

Monique blinked and leaned over to Yori, asking, "Seriously, what's _with_ that dude?"

"He is suffering a deep and dark wave of sadness and misery. It will pass in time, it always has before," Yori answered. Monique concernedly looked over. Fukushima, having heard, closed his eyes tightly, desperately willing away his feelings of despair and worthlessness; and willing back tears he didn't even realize he was so _close_ to.

Flashback

He remembered that the event he was remembering now had been long before he had turned traitor… His schoolmates, again, avoided him as if he carried the _plague_. He did not know _himself_ why they were doing this thing. There were a small group of ninjas who shared all of his classes. They often spoke or talked or, as the American's say 'hung out.' All of these, him included, had sworn only this year a vow of loyalty and fellowship to each other, a bond of honor. They had sworn undying friendship… Even they, though, were now turning their backs on him, breaking the oath they all had taken. Yori herself acted uncomfortable. What had he done, he wondered? He got the distinct and bad feeling that another vicious rumor had begun to be spread. His stomach clenched painfully on remembering the last rumor about him that had gone around. It had been a rumor that he and Hirotaka were more than just friends, _far_ more. At least Hirotaka had shared in the rejection they had suffered _with_ him, though.

They had both been shunned and taunted and attacked and publically humiliated and beaten for _weeks_ after that rumor until a new student had come in, a striking young girl, and Hirotaka leapt on her in an instant before any other boy had a chance to even register her _presence_. Hirotaka had been smitten with her the moment he had seen her. She had had pale, pale skin and hair down to the ground. Hirotaka had fallen hard for her after just seeing her behind a _screen_, observing the length of her hair… Even _Fukushima_ had been jealous of his friend, and furious with him for taking the girl first. They had stopped speaking for a time, after that. As you could imagine, immediately said newcomer was bombarded with the rumors of Hirotaka having no taste for women. The girl, an intelligent young woman named Kono, had seen immediately the maliciousness and jealousy behind the rumors. She had gone to Sensei who had then stepped in.

KP

Fukushima wondered where Kono was these days. She and Hirotaka had gone together for quite some time, then he had noticed Hirotaka was no longer with her all the time. He was unsure what had happened, but it had been obvious the relationship was over. That was not the current problem, though. Whatever was driving his fellow ninjas to avoid him was making him feel highly uncomfortable and vulnerable. This time he sensed it had nothing to do with him and Hirotaka both, however. Somehow he knew it was all on _him_. He was all too glad to get to the first class of the day. It was uneventful, but when they were done he spotted Yori alone. Perhaps he would get answers from _her_?

"Yori?" he asked, approaching.

Yori gasped in alarm and spun, pale. "Fukushima-San!" she exclaimed. "Wh-what is it?"

"Why do you act so nervous? Why are the others avoiding me? Why am I being shunned?" Fukushima demanded.

Yori shifted uncomfortably, and he could see that she was torn between him and whatever it was that was being said behind his back. "I believe that it will be in your best interests to leave Yamanouchi for a short while, until the allegation dies down," she answered finally.

"What allegation?" he demanded, all his defenses up.

"An accusation that drives me to fear for your life… and for myself, now, when you have me alone," she replied.

"Yori, speak," Fukushima growled lowly, dangerously.

She bowed her head ashamedly, saying, "Fukushima, know that I do not condemn you, friend, for there is no _evidence_… But forgive me for believing it, even if only slightly."

"Believing _what_?" he practically begged.

She looked up at him, biting her lower lip. Finally she replied, taking his hand, "Come with me." He shivered at her touch and blushed. Truth be told, he had had something of a crush on her back then.

KP

She brought him into the gardens and sat him down on a bench. She took her place next to him, obviously nervous but also somehow trusting. "I must confess, I do not believe I like the distrust and fear of me you seem to have," Fukushima stated. "Why have all my friends turned their backs on me? Why have you become so guarded? Why are whisperings penetrating my life _again_? Have I done something unforgivable, kohana?"

Kohana… little flower… Yori smirked shyly, blushing ever so slightly. It was his pet name for her. Her smile fell as quickly as it had appeared. "If you believe the rumors, then hai," she answered. "Fukushima, they are saying such _things_ of you…"

"What things, kohana, what things?" he urged, sensing her reluctance.

"Sakura, a child of only eight years, has accused you of violating her and of violating some of the young girls, four and five, who are in their very first year at Yamanouchi. Kyoko, another girl closer to our age, has also accused you of harming her," Yori answered, the very words obviously painful for her to say. Fukushima had gone white, though.

"S-Sakura. Is she not, not…" Fukushima began.

"A cousin of Miyamoto, hai," Yori answered.

"And Kyoko is Miyamoto's beloved one. Neither of them can be _believed_! Miyamoto's sole purpose in life is to destroy _mine_! He has _told_ them to say these things!" Fukushima vehemently argued, shooting to his feet and pacing agitatedly.

"Kyoko, I know, has lain with Miyamoto, a dishonor to her family and his. I can see her lying about such a thing… But Fukushima, Master Sensei has brought Sakura to a doctor. She _has_ had her purity robbed of her; she and the other girls she named," Yori stated.

"I did not _harm_ them!" Fukushima shouted furiously. "You must believe me Yori!" She looked ashamedly at the ground saying nothing. "Does… does _anyone_ believe me? Does Hirotaka?" He wasn't holding out much hope in that regard. They were currently no longer friends; more of rivals. A disagreement had escalated to pranks; pranks had escalated to malicious attacks, malicious attacks had escalated to vicious rivalry, a near death, and then hardly speaking.

"You cannot blame Miyamoto for these lies. He, surprisingly, does not believe you are guilty, and has chastised Sakura for saying such things about you," Yori said. "Hirotaka… He does not believe either, but you and he are not speaking, correct?"

"For now," Fukushima grumbled. It was usually petty arguments that stopped them from speaking. Of course it was never a serious breach of their friendship, but more of a cooling off period, a time to pout and get over it, a rough patch, if you will. This time had been much more intense, though. Fukushima suddenly felt very disheartened. "Do you truly believe my life to be in danger?"

"I do," she answered gravely.

"Then tell this thing to Hirotaka," Fukushima stated.

"You do not believe that _he_ has something to do with this rumor, _do_ you!?" Yori exclaimed in surprise, horrified at even an _insinuation_ that her brother would do something so dirty, underhanded, cruel, and dishonorable.

"No, Yori, no, but I need to know at least one other has my back," Fukushima answered. "Because now… Now I have _no_ one. Miyamoto will not rise to _my_ defense." With that he left her behind. Yori looked worriedly after him.

End Flashback

Yori's deduction had been correct. He'd been in _very_ grave danger. Friends had become enemies, teachers had turned their backs on him in disgust and disdain, and he had never _felt_ more alone. He had had stones and rocks thrown at him, burning coins flicked his way, had had food tossed. He had been dragged out in the courtyard and beaten and spit upon and worse, sometimes hardly escaping with his life. Just as with his return to Yamanouchi. There was nowhere he could turn, and he felt so worthless, so desperate, so _miserable_…

Fukushima frowned ponderously. That hadn't been the first time he had considered suicide. He sported a scar on his arm for every time he had done so, and there were a fair amount. This, though, had been the first time he had actually _attempted_ it. All he would have had to do was to prick himself with one of the poisoned darts in Yamanouchi's armory. He had had his hand on one and was ready to plunge it into his skin when Hirotaka had entered looking troubled. The older ninja had looked up and spotted him and stiffened.

Fukushima had subtly hidden the dart away and asked, his tone broken and weak, "So, you _also_ have turned your back on me. You whom I trusted more than anyone I have ever trusted before, you whom I loved more than if you were my flesh and _blood_. You too believe I am guilty… Have you come to finish what no one else has yet been able to? Come at me, Hirotaka, fight me to the death. I _invite_ you, I _challenge_ you."

Hirotaka had been silent, simply gazing at him. Finally he had answered, "I will never turn my back on you, brother." It was amazing, how those simple words could have such a profound effect on someone. Of course he had heard such words many, many times before from others, but to hear them from Hirotaka's mouth… Somehow he had known that his brother spoke nothing but truth. No false promise, no exaggeration, his best friend told no lies. Before he could have stopped himself he had burst into tears, falling into his friend and brother figure's arms. That was when Hirotaka had spotted the poisoned dart and Fukushima heard his best friend's heart skip a beat and speed up… but the older ninja had said nothing, had given no lecture. He had simply taken it and thrown it away.

Fukushima glanced over to Hirotaka now, present day. Hirotaka was smirking amusedly, tauntingly, at Mego's antics with a mirror. His friend had not changed. His word remained true, his loyalty never wavered… And Hirotaka would _die_ for it… Fukushima turned back out the window, brow furrowed. For the first time ever he _envied_ his friend that fate… He _wished_ that he could be so lucky as to die. He wished he could be so lucky as to know the fell depth of the _reason_ for that.


	5. Casualty: 1

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 14: DED13**_

(A/N: Do not panic.)

Casualty: 1…

Kim and Ron struggled against the ropes holding them. "If I could just reach my laser lipstick," Kim said.

"Where is it?" Ron asked.

"In my bag," she answered, looking towards her bag, lying in a far corner with the contents spilled out. It was just their luck. If they hadn't been bound to a post, she could _reach_ it.

"Hey, _I_ know!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"Sensei taught me this awesome trick with my MMP! Television, Teleconference, Tele-Tele…" Ron began, trying to remember the word.

"_Telekinesis_?!" Kim exclaimed, grinning excitedly. "Ron, you're a _genius_!"

"Thanks KP," he replied. "I just have to focus…" He squinted at the tube of lipstick, trying to draw it near. "Man, this is _hard_," he muttered.

"Keep trying, Ron. The others are going to need help beating DED13," Kim said.

"Meditate, meditate," Ron muttered, utilizing Monkey Fist's tricks. He opened his eyes, now glowing blue, and looked at the lipstick. Slowly but surely it began to move. Ron grunted in pain, losing his energy quickly.

"Careful, Ron. I don't want you to be hurt," Kim pled.

"Almost there," Ron said through gritted teeth. Kim held out her hand for it. All at once it touched her fingertips.

Grinning, Kim seized it, cheering, "Ron, you _did_ it!"

The behemoth whirred, eyes lighting up as it focused on them. They stiffened holding still and looking as innocent as possible. After what seemed like eternity, but was probably only seconds, the machine turned away. Kim smirked and activated her lipstick. Neatly it sliced through her and Ron's ropes. She released Rufus swiftly then grabbed up her backpack with all its inventions. "We're so getting out of here," Ron said. The behemoth whirred and quickly he and Kim went back to looking as if they were bound. Eventually the robot looked away again. They sighed in relief, glad it didn't notice Rufus wasn't still hanging where he should be.

KP

Team Go, the ninjas, Sensei, Monique, and Amelia snuck through the lair cautiously. Hego paused at a door and motioned for the others to stop. They obeyed. The villains were gathered there laughing over something or other. Well, some of them were. Falsetto was sitting to the side reading a book with Camille, who appeared genuinely fascinated with it. Monkey Fist was off to the other side examining the beverages Drakken had and wrinkling his nose at each one. It was a pathetic selection, really.

The heroes slipped passed unnoticed and followed the beeping dots. "They're through this door," Mego stated.

"Do your stuff, little bro," Hego said. Mego smirked and shrank down to near invisibility. He scurried under the door and screamed in terror. Right across the room was a towering robot! At least he was small enough that the thing couldn't hear him. Shaking, he cautiously grew to normal height and as quietly as possible unlocked the door. The others peeked in and gasped, immediately shutting it. The robot turned quickly. Mego barely had time to shrink almost out of sight. It looked at the door and began towards it. Mego prayed it wouldn't open it up. The behemoth stopped, though. It turned its head curiously then went back to the cell Kim and Ron were in. Mego rose and pulled open the door, angrily mouthing curses at his brothers for locking him in there. Swiftly they all slipped inside.

"This is _insanity_," Monique whispered to an obviously awestricken and terrified Fukushima.

"It is _huge_," Fukushima remarked. "It takes up half of the _room_."

"There is no way we're getting Kim and Ron out without distracting that thing," Amelia whispered.

"We've got it covered," the Wego Twins chimed together. Immediately they utilized their powers of multiplication and sent out two clones of themselves while they and the rest of their friends hid.

"Hey Mr. Robot!" Clone One yelled. The robot whirled, eyes glittering.

"You can't catch us!" Clone Two challenged. Immediately the two clones raced out of the room laughing. The behemoth gave a furious roar and stomped after them, breaking through the walls and pursuing the two clones. The duplicates would disappear in a short while, so they had a limited window of time to release their friends.

KP

The group ran out into the room and towards the glass. "Kim, Ron!" Hego exclaimed.

"Quick, hit the red button!" Ron, who was getting claustrophobic, ordered. Monique pressed it, releasing the two and Rufus.

"We've got to get out quick, before that robot comes back," Kim said quickly. Too late. Just as they neared the exit the robot appeared. It's eyes lit up bright red and it roared furiously, immediately arming itself.

"Mommy," Ron squeaked.

"Oh wow, that's big," Kim tightly said, eyes wide. It had somehow looked smaller from through the glass.

"Sorry Kimmy, not today," Shego's voice suddenly stated. She and the rest of the villains walked in front of the bot smiling wickedly. "DED13's getting restless. How about we let him exercise his gears a little?"

"So not in the mood, Shego," Kim replied, dropping into a fighting pose.

"Not like you have a choice," Camille stated, flipping her hair with a little 'humph.' Debutante mewed and purred at Rufus, winking.

"Huh?" Rufus asked. He squeaked and clambered up onto Ron's shoulder, frowning at the cat and shaking his head firmly.

"DED13 is virtually indestructible and armed to the teeth," Drakken stated. "Farewell, Cheer Squad, this is your _last_ mission."

The Behemoth roared as the villains laughed. The robot leaned down looking as menacing as ever. The group blinked blankly at it. All at once Hana burst into laughter, pointing at the bot. She picked up her bottle and threw it. The milk immediately set sparks flying through the machine. "Huh?" Drakken asked, stiffening. The robot stood up straight, pausing. "Um, DED13, hello, _destroy_ them," Drakken ordered.

The robot slowly, menacingly, turned. It gave a low growl then bellowed loudly, raising its arms high in the air and cocking the rocket launchers on them. "Um, I think we should probably run," Adrena remarked tightly.

"Oh yeah," Killigan agreed. The villains cried out in terror along with the heroes as DED13 shot at them. Immediately they all fled in terror.

"I knew this was going to happen, I _knew_ it. Yet still I let myself be drawn in," Falsetto complained.

"Villainy doesn't pay, _does_ it?!" Kim asked of him. Falsetto narrowed his eyes at her warningly. Still, she might have something there.

KP

The group of villains and heroes burst outside and Drakken turned. "Ed, quick, get me _close_ to that thing!" Drakken ordered.

"You mad, bro?" Ed asked in alarm.

"Hurry it up or they win _again_," Drakken whined.

"This is crazy, cuz, seriously," Eddie replied. Nonetheless he grabbed his bike and revved it up. Drakken leapt on with him and the two tore back towards the machine.

"We can't let Drakken _reprogram_ that thing!" Kim exclaimed to Yori and Monique.

"Hai, I agree," Yori said.

"What's your plan, girl?" Monique asked.

"Monique, distract it! Yori and I will get behind and stop Drakken and Motor Ed!" Kim exclaimed.

"Distract it? Are you _crazy_?" Monique asked.

"Monique!" Kim and Yori both exclaimed.

"Fine," Monique relented. Quickly she veered off in another direction, picked up a rock, and threw it at the bot. The bot paused and turned. Kim and Yori took the opportunity to run after Ed and Drakken, who were almost at the machine's control circuits.

KP

"We're almost there, get ready," Eddie said to Drakken.

"I'm ready," Drakken stated. All at once Kim and Yori appeared! "Ah, not ready!" Drakken exclaimed. Ed screeched to a halt and gaped at the two girls in disbelief.

"I don't _think_ so," Kim said, smiling proudly.

"Kim Possible! Nrrgh, you think you're all that, but you're _not_!" Drakken whined.

"She is better," Yori said, grinning.

"No one asked you!" Drakken argued. Immediately Kim and Yori sprang forward. Drakken pulled out his vines, ready to fight back. Ed leapt off the bike to help his cousin.

Drakken shot his vines everywhere, but swiftly Kim and Yori with all their leaping and jumping had tied them up. The two girls high-fived, grinning. Drakken blinked blankly then scowled. He pulled off those vines and prepared to strike again. All at once Sensei appeared, mystical aura surrounding him as he smiled. Hana laughed in glee, clapping her hands excitedly. "Watch and learn, granddaughter," Sensei said to her. The old man struck fast and furiously, driving Drakken back. Ed gasped, watching Sensei battle. He scowled and turned to the girls. They were distracted. Looked like it was up to _him_. He raced for the machine and leapt at the wiring before Kim and Yori noticed.

"Kim, watch Motor Ed!" Monique yelled in warning. The two girls gasped and turned. He was rewiring the machine!

"Not so fast!" Amelia exclaimed, suddenly leaping on Eddie and tackling him off of the behemoth.

"Whoa, brown, seriously, you made me tear out the _control_! This thing's on a rampage, seriously. _Now_ what are we supposed to do?" Ed asked in alarm. Drakken appeared suddenly, grabbing the wiring and leaping onto the machine.

"Keep it busy!" Drakken ordered them.

"Right, cuz," Ed agreed. Immediately he went to work obeying the order. Kim, Yori, Amelia, Monique, and Sensei realized they really had no choice but to do as Drakken said at this point. Otherwise that thing would _destroy_ them.

KP

Machinegun fire sounded everywhere, bullets tearing up the ground. "What is this, the middle of a _war_ zone?" Mego asked.

"With the way that thing is armed, I'd say it's the front _lines_ in the middle of a war zone," Hego stated.

"What do we do?" the twins asked.

"I can try to get in and sabotage it," Mego offered. "Maybe I can shut it down."

"No, Mego, it's too dangerous! You'd be killed before you could cross _over_ to that thing," Hego protested, immediately alarmed at the idea. Just then Shego flew back with a cry of pain, landing next to them behind their cover.

"Shego!" they all exclaimed.

She shook her head painfully and said, "Wow, that thing packs a _punch_. Dr. D _outdid_ himself."

"To our ruin if the behemoth isn't stopped," Hego stated, pulling her to her feet. All at once there was a large explosion close by. They were flung to the ground with cries of pain, covering their heads. The shaking stopped and they gasped, staggering to their hands and knees. They were cut up badly, though, millions of shards of debris having hit them.

"Oh man, that was _too_ close," Mego said.

KP

Falsetto dodged the bombs being flung at him. What was he _doing_ here? He was a master thief and dog breeder, not a _war_ veteran! He almost cursed when a boulder from a collapsing rock mass nearly crushed him. Luckily for him he'd been pulled back out of the way by Camille. "This is bad, really bad," she tightly said, practically gluing herself to him. Debutante was burrowed deep in her mistress's handbag looking horrified.

"Drakken had _better_ subdue that thing, or so help me whatever he's afraid Jack _Hench_ will do to him, will be _peanuts_ compared to _my_ orders!" Falsetto furiously stated. "Come on, let's get to higher ground. Maybe from there we can have a clear shot at that thing."

"Right, hold on tightly, lover boy," she said. He raised an eyebrow curiously. She smirked then suddenly transformed herself into a phoenix! Falsetto's mouth dropped in shock. She winked at him and he grinned. Immediately he swung up onto her back. With an eagle's shriek she took off into the air and landed on top of Drakken's lair. Falsetto slid off of her back and she transformed again. Falsetto picked up a device he'd borrowed from Drakken's inventory and took aim.

"You've really gotten the hang of your shape-shifting," he praised.

"I've totally been practicing," she replied.

"Here's hoping this device of Dr. Drakken's does something worthwhile," Falsetto stated. He fired and an electric pulse struck the machine, making it jerk in pain and roar. "Bingo."

Camille hurried back with another device. She fired and it sent out some sort of glue. The gears and cogs began to grind to a stop. "All right!" she cheered.

KP

Hirotaka and Monkey Fist were mixing it up viciously while Killigan shot golf ball after golf ball at Fukushima. Hirotaka dodged a blow from Monkey Fist. Immediately after, Monkey Fist dodged a blow from the behemoth. Killigan shot a golf ball at Fukushima and right after leapt away from the impact zone of DED13's missiles. Fukushima sprang through the smoke, eyes murderous, and tackled the golfer. Hirotaka attempted to strike Monkey Fist with a sweeping kick. Monkey Fist leapt over the attack and came back with a blow to the collarbone that sent Hirotaka sprawling. Hirotaka nimbly leapt back up and lunged. Monkey Fist jumped over him and threw a Mystical Energy Spear at Hirotaka. Hirotaka was barely able to dodge, the point of the weapon grazing him and leaving a shallow cut.

This is ridiculous," Drakken grumbled, meddling with the wires. If this wasn't fixed soon, they'd _all_ be dead.

"Dr. D, look alive!" Shego exclaimed, leaping out of hiding along with her brothers. She let loose with a barrage of plasma. The twins sent out a group of clones to slow the robot and disorient it. Hego attacked, delivering a punch that left a hole right in the main circuitry of the bot. It began whirring and sparking and beeping. Mego, who had shrunk to the side of an action figure, raced up to the back of the machine and grew. He leapt onto it close to where Drakken was.

"Sorry, Drakken, but this reprogramming job is _mine_," Mego stated, smirking cockily. He shrank and swung into the machine. Rufus, running through the battlefield, soon joined him. "Great, taking orders from a mouse," Mego complained.

"Hey!" Rufus protested.

Ron, meanwhile, had joined Hirotaka in the fight against Monkey Fist. The two stuck quickly and deadly, but Monkey Fist blocked each blow. "Hah, is that your _best_?" he asked. "I'm disappointed."

"You have not seen a _fraction_ of what I can do," Hirotaka replied, smiling dangerously.

"Dude, you are _so_ going down," Ron stated, landing the first blow on the Monkey King.

Monkey Fist staggered back then scowled, calling, "Monkey Ninjas attack!" All at once his ninjas were at his side, swarming Ron and Hirotaka.

"Ah, Monkeys, they're everywhere!" Ron panicked.

"Stay calm, Stoppable-San," Hirotaka insisted. Sensei, from the side, noticed this issue and formed an energy ball between his hands. He let it fly, knocking the monkeys from off of the two boys. Quickly he turned back to facing down Adrena, who was _not_ hesitating to go all out on an old and feeble man with a baby strapped to his back. In fact, judging by the almost psychotic grin she was _loving_ the idea.

KP

"Here, here, and, uh, here," Rufus chattered, pointing out different wires.

"Right," Mego agreed. The two immediately began disabling the thing.

Drakken felt the lurching and scowled. He sent in his vines which immediately seized the two small ones. He threw them roughly and as far away as possible. Mego grew to normal size and seized Rufus so the poor creature wouldn't be a splat on the ground. He cried out in pain, hitting rock hard. Drakken leapt from the robot and yelled, "It's no use! We need to destroy it!"

"Drakken, we have you covered!" Falsetto called from the roof. He shot the electro gun as Camille shot the goo one. The robots feet were entangled and the electricity was driving it back towards the edge, staggering. It would soon go over! Drakken grinned victoriously.

"Dr. D, we _did_ it!" Shego exclaimed, coming up to her boss. Drakken seized her in a tight hug, grinning. He opened his eyes and gasped. It was attacking!

"Shego, move!" he ordered, throwing her roughly to the side. She cried out in pain and gasped, looking up. The robot had seized Drakken!

"Drakken!" she screamed, leaping to her feet desperately, hands flaming. She ran at the robot as it began to go over.

"Nay!" Killigan exclaimed.

"Drew!" Amy screamed, covering her mouth.

"Cuz!" Motor Ed cried out, reaching a hand out.

Monkey Fist abandoned his battle and ran for the edge as quickly as he could. Shego, scowling, went to cut through the robot's arm. All it did when her plasma struck, though, was throw her back. She cried out in pain. The robot toppled over the edge, bringing Drakken _with_ it! "Drew!" Shego screamed, reaching out for him.

All at once Monkey Fist was there. He leapt over without hesitation. He needed to save his friend! He grabbed a rope with a foot and slid down. He reached out his hand for Drakken's. For a moment, just a moment, he had him, but before they could even blink they lost their grip on one another and Drakken plummeted down towards the raging river below, crying out in terror. "No!" Monkey Fist screamed as all the others reached the edge and gaped over in horror.

KP

Monkey Fist gazed down in shock. He-he'd missed. The others could only stare in horror. Long after he'd disappeared from sight they watched, just hoping for a glimpse, for some hint at _life_. Finally Monkey Fist looked up, exchanging disbelieving gazes with the others. "D-_Drakken_…?" Kim barely managed to whisper as she stood up, followed by the others. Well, most of them. Shego never moved. Monkey Fist clambered back towards the top.

"I-I can't _believe_ it," Ron muttered. "Did he just, what… _No_…"

"Shego, I'm so sorry," Camille sympathetically said, looking down at her friend.

Shego said nothing, just stared over the edge in shock. "Shego, sis?" the Wego Twins timidly began. She never moved a muscle.

Suddenly she laughed. The others looked at her in shock, including Monkey Fist who had just reached the top of the cliff. "Finally!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Dr. D's out of my hair! No more annoying plots and rants. I'm _out_ of here."

"Aye, this must be hard far ye' lassie," Killigan remarked, though nothing about her said so. He knew it was hard on _him_. In fact even now he felt like… like screaming and bursting into tears… Drakken… no, this couldn't be _happening_.

"Shego, it's all right to mourn. Everyone does it. It's not a sign of weakness," Hego gently soothed.

"I am not mourning Drakken!" Shego screamed furiously at them, dropping all mirth, eyes blazing and hands lit in a scorching inferno.

"Shego…" Kim began.

"I am not mourning Drakken! I'm not!" she yelled, whirling on Kim.

"Denial," Ron remarked.

"Deep in it too," Monique agreed.

"Leave her alone," Kim ordered sharply.

"I am _not_ mourning _Drakken_!" Shego insisted to Ron and Monique and everyone else who would dare question her, voice suddenly higher in pitch. She was breathing heavily as she whirled and looked down over the edge again. "I-I'm not-not mourn-mourning Drakken. I'm… I'm not. I _can't_." Then she just fell silent. After a moment she scoffed and screamed with such fury it made them shiver. All at once turned and ran from them all, leaving them stunned behind her.

"Shego!" Mego exclaimed. To the shock of the others, _he_ was the first one to race after her.

The Wego Twins tried to follow their sister and brother, but Hego put a hand on each of their shoulders, saying, "Leave them. Mego's got it covered."

"Mego? You're kidding," Amelia remarked.

"He may not act like he cares, but he _does_," Hego replied. The others looked uncertainly after Shego. Monkey Fist and Killigan turned blankly back to the ledge and gazed solemnly over. This just couldn't be… be _real_.

KP

Shego kept running, not stopping. She felt like her world was going in slow motion. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image of her boss falling to his death, trying to forget the feel of his arms around her, of his terrified expression, of-of _everything_. She was hardly aware of the footsteps until she felt arms seize her around the waist and pull her close. She screamed angrily and punched him, trying to pull away. "Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Shego, please, stop it! You have to stop it now sis!" Mego begged, only holding her tighter. If she'd wanted to break free, she _would_ have; either by her own strength or her plasma.

"I'm not mourning Drakken!" she insisted. "I'm not, I'm not! _Gods_, I _can't_ be!" It was then that all the fight left her, and before she could stop herself she had dissolved into tears, falling into her brother's arms. "I-I'm n-not m-mourning him," she persisted. "I-I don't mourn, I don't cry. Big girls never cry."

"Hush, Shego, shh, I know you're scared," Mego muttered.

"I'm not scared!" she screamed furiously. "What do you care _anyway_!? The only person who matters to you is _you_! At least we have _that_ in common!"

"You're trying to turn the subject from Drakken. Shego, you can't _escape_ it. He's gone, okay; he's gone and you're afraid and sad," Mego replied.

"I'm not…" she trailed off. Oh forget it, she wouldn't win this time. "Oh gods!" she screamed, bursting into sobs and falling to her knees. Mego held her tightly. "I loved him… Oh _gods_ I-I _loved_ him! I actually loved him. How could that, when did it, no, no, Drakken!" she screamed. Tone dropping to almost a whisper, she breathed, for the first time realizing that her words were as true as she had believed they were false, "I was… I was in love with him…"

"I know," Mego softly whispered, closing his eyes tightly and rocking her gently.


	6. DED13 Reborn

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 14: DED13**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

DED13 Reborn

A week had passed, now. A week for them to recover; as if _any_ of them were really recovering… "He wouldn't have wanted to die like that, like a hero," Amy quietly remarked as she and Shego went through Drakken's things. "I just… I just can't believe Drakky Wacky is _gone_." Shego said nothing, but inwardly she felt her heart drop. Amy was right. He wouldn't have wanted to die labelled a hero; and he _had_ died saving the good guys as well as bad… No… no, he'd died saving _her_.

"Hey," Camille's voice said from behind. Shego and Amy turned. Camille, Ed, and Adrena were approaching silently. Ed was clutching Adrena's hand like it was a lifeline. He was almost sickly pale, a stark contrast to his normal healthy glow. He hadn't once looked up from the ground. He hadn't even once spoken since… since watching his cousin tumbling to his death; and hardly eaten… Just the _thought_ of it… Ed willed away tears he'd long given up fighting against. Sure enough they began to silently fall. This wasn't right. Tough guys didn't cry… But he was crying. He had hardly _stopped_. Drew had been his best friend as well as his cousin, growing up; his _only_ friend, _and_ his only _protector_. You'd never guess it from the nerd, but he had been a good defence when it came to family. Not so much himself, but his cousin, at least.

"We're here to help… to help clear out Dr. Drakken's things," Adrena quietly remarked, squeezing Eddie's hand consolingly. She, personally, thought it was too soon to be doing this; but Shego so desperately wanted to forget and to get out of this place where she'd lived for so long with her boss and her friend and her… her lover, dare Adrena say the word. _Eddie_ certainly wasn't ready, but he wanted to help clear away his cousin's things. Monkey Fist and Killigan had basically disappeared, after the event, vanishing into Europe to be alone, to mourn in peace away from the chaos of everything. They hadn't heard a word from either man _since_; but they knew Killigan and Monkey Fist were drawing strength from each other. Nanny Maim, for her part, stayed at arm's length from her mourning child, doing all she could to help him without letting him know he was being helped. Montgomery had never liked to do things with the help of others. Especially not mourning.

KP

"I can't believe he's actually _gone_," Kim said, voice breaking. For so long she had fought him; he'd been her arch enemy, her most frequent villain… and by the gods she missed him so _much_. Even _James_ seemed to be affected. More and more he would join his other friends who had once been in Drew's clique. They would talk, sometimes for hours, about the good old days when the four of them were together.

"It's okay, KP," Ron soothed, but it wasn't, and he _knew_ it wasn't. It was almost like a part of them was missing, was destroyed. When Drakken had died… It was just so wrong and _unfair_. The ninjas, Monique, and Amelia, he knew, weren't nearly as affected. They hadn't fought Drakken and Shego for years on end. Still, they had retreated into themselves, the ninjas had. Amelia stuck tight to Bonnie and Tara. Monique stayed close to Kim and Ron.

"Man, how did we screw it all up so _badly_?" Monique asked. "That dude should _never_ have died…"

"I-I don't know what went wrong. One minute he was there and the next…" Kim began. Her voice hitched and she stopped, falling silent. "Poor _Shego_. I'm worried about her."

"She'll probably go back to her brothers for a while, until she can get on her own two feet again," Anne offered, having come into the kitchen in time to hear this. "That's the wonderful thing about siblings. They're always there for you. Well, _almost_ always."

"We'd take you in, Kim," Jim offered, slipping into a seat.

"You know, if Ron ever died," Tim added, smiling at his sister as he climbed into his own.

"Oh, Jim, Tim, that's so _sweet_," Kim replied, hugging her little brothers.

"Eww, girl germs!" the twins exclaimed. Kim frowned but let it go, smiling again.

"Wait, if I _die_?!" Ron asked, immediately terrified at the prospect.

"Ron, you aren't going to die," Kim firmly said.

"I'm gonna die!" he exclaimed, seizing her arms in panic.

"No you're not," Kim insisted, pulling him close and dropping a kiss on his lips gently. She pulled back, grinning. Ron blushed and grinned in return, rubbing the back of his head.

KP

They were almost done packing Drakken's things away. Ed and Shego both had little piles of things that they planned to take for themselves, mementos of the deceased. Shego had ignored her tears for as long as possible, but finally she wiped them away, whispering a curse at them. She hadn't wept like this since her parents had died so many years ago. She cringed. That memory _still_ hurt. Why did everyone she loved seem to die? She shivered at the thought, remembering that her brothers were in fact still very much alive. For how much longer, though?

"Tissue, sweetie?" Amy sweetly asked, offering one. Shego took it and blew her nose. She tossed the tissue and wiped her eyes furiously. Angrily she stood, grabbing up three boxes and marching out of the room. Unceremoniously she dropped them down the trash chute. Good riddance… Good riddance… It felt so… so _empty_. She shivered, slightly, and cursed herself. Ed, Adrena, Camille, and Amy arrived with their own boxes, dumping them as well.

"Does… okay look, does Mama Lipsky know?" Shego asked quietly.

Ed cringed, a look of pain coming to his eyes. "No," he answered, shaking his head. "When she hears… It'll _kill_ her, seriously. I'd like to have my last remaining relative around a bit longer."

"The longer you wait, the crueller it will be," Amy softly said.

"Ugh, this is, like, so harshing my mellow," Camille complained. She felt depressed, to say the least. She didn't even care that her _nails_ were broken, and that was _saying_ something. "I have to take a break." She walked into a sitting room where a large window looked out over the Caribbean Sea. She folded her arms and rubbed them softly. After a moment she pulled out her phone and dialled Falsetto. He was in the Caribbean for a dog show, she knew; and a crack at an incredibly large, incredibly gorgeous, incredibly pricy, diamond.

KP

Falsetto picked up on the second ring, saying, "Falsetto Jones, speaking."

"Falsetto, it's Camille," she replied. "Hey, how about stopping by… by Dr. Drakken's Caribbean lair and picking me up for dinner or something. I mean, not like a date or anything, I just… I just so totally want to get out of here for a bit."

"Sure thing. I can be there in ten minutes," he replied, tone sympathetic. He hadn't been entirely unaffected either. It was truly something, watching someone die in front of you. Of course he'd had his share of fellow thieves shot down in front of his eyes during a heist gone wrong. It was never easy to see or watch. He avoided getting to know fellow collaborators for that very _reason_. He would even say with time he'd become jaded. Now deaths were more collateral damage than anything if he found himself working in a team. If push came to shove, he would probably even go as far as to shoot a fellow collaborator down himself. Luckily he'd never had to deal with that yet.

"Thanks. You're a doll, sweetie," she said, smiling. Hanging up she sighed deeply and looked out over the horizon. Suddenly she spotted something and stiffened. What was that thing flying towards the lair? It looked fairly big. She neared the window, squinting. It was coming fast, whatever it was. Wait, she knew that… Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Shego, Amy, Adrena, Eddie, it's DED13! It's alive!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Instantly the others were with her and looking out the window. They paled, horror overtaking their features. "But-but _how_?" Ed asked. "It's circuitry should have so totally been _destroyed_!"

"It's _going_ to be!" Shego stated, expression darkening into one of unbridled fury. "That thing killed Dr. D! It's going to _pay_!" She charged up one of the largest blasts she ever had, almost nuclear, and let it fly. It went through the window without a problem and struck the bot. The explosion darkened the sky with a large mushroom cloud, but only seconds later the robot emerged, still very much in working order! "What?" she whispered hoarsely. "That should have _vaporized_ it!"

"Drew made it almost indestructible, bra, _seriously_!" Ed exclaimed. "We've got to get _out_ of here. That thing's out for blood. _Ours_!" Immediately the group fled the room.

"We need a fast escape. DED13 will _disintegrate_ this place," Amy said.

"Not for the first time," Adrena wryly stated. She knew full well how many times this particular lair had been blown up.

"Falsetto, he's coming here to pick me up. We can escape with _him_!" Camille exclaimed as Debutante mewed in fear. She whipped out her cell and dialled a number.

"Hel…" he began.

"Falsetto, make that ten minutes three and hover over the roof of the lair. It's back! DED13 is alive, and he's out to kill!" Camille exclaimed.

"What?!" Falsetto exclaimed in shock.

"Hurry, he's here!" Camille screamed as an explosion rang out. DED13 was storming through the lair chasing them! She hung up with another shriek.

"Camille? Camille?!" Falsetto sharply said. The line was dead. He cursed under his breath and raced to the front of the jet. "Move it!" he ordered his pilot, shoving him out of his seat. He pushed the aircraft to its max, tearing over the ocean and towards the lair.

KP

The group burst out onto the roof panting. The lair began shaking. "It's gonna blow!" Shego exclaimed.

"Oh man, dudettes, we're so totally _dead_!" Ed exclaimed, near panic.

"Wait, there!" Camille exclaimed, pointing. Heading towards them, ladder down, was a small jet.

"Falsetto!" they all cried out, waving.

"Shego first, Adrena second, Camille third, DNAmy fourth, me last. Women and children first, ladies, seriously," Ed said.

"Whoa, that's actually really gentlemanly. What got into _you_?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, is that a trick question?" he asked, confused. Shego face-palmed, shaking her head.

"Come on, people! I'm not about to make another round!" Falsetto called over a speaker.

"Right," Shego agreed. Immediately she leapt up, grabbing the ladder. Quickly Adrena and Camille followed, then DNAmy and Motor Ed. Swiftly the group scrambled up into the jet as DED13 reached the roof and glared after them. Immediately it leapt into the air and began to fly in pursuit.

KP

"Rich dude, seriously, is this as fast as this bucket of bolts can _go_?" Ed asked.

"Not quite," Falsetto answered, flipping a few switches. All at once it surged forward, throwing Ed to the back with a cry of alarm. The women had braced themselves.

They all looked back at Ed, who looked stricken with terror. "Freaky," Adrena remarked, smiling in approval.

"What's the plan, pookie poo?" DNAmy asked Falsetto.

Falsetto rolled his eyes at the pet name and answered, "Team Go tower. There we'll be safe and there we can contact the heroes to deal with this problem _for_ us."

"Somehow I doubt they'll, like, be willing to take the heat for a bunch of villains," Camille stated. "They'll _so_ totally want our help."

"If they do, we help. It's _all_ our lives on the line, Camille. It's not necessarily a truce so much as it's trying to stay _alive_," Falsetto replied.

"Ugh, it still sickens me to, like, work with those fashion don'ts," Camille stated.

"It sickens us all, sweetie," Adrena agreed, smirking.

KP

Team Go listened in disbelief to the story. "It _survived_?" Mego asked. "Ron's naked mole rat thing…"

"Rufus," Wego One said.

"Whatever. The point is Rufus and I tore that thing apart from the inside _out_," Mego stated.

"Maybe it regenerates, or maybe you pulled the wrong wires, or maybe you didn't pull enough," Wego Two stated.

"Who are you _kidding_? We took out _everything_," Mego declared.

"But this was one of Dr. Drakken's inventions. I mean sure the guy seemed like a doorknob, but he was sheer _genius_. I mean come _on_; you'd think it would be _harder_ to get to the instrumental wires than that," Hego remarked.

"Hego, that's it!" Shego exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Drakken must have had a backup source! That was what he was trying to reach when Mego and Rufus got in the way!"

"Which means it's all our faults that he… that he _died_," Amy realized. "We were trying to stop him on all _angles_."

"The heroes were interfering with _us_!" Shego argued.

"Oh please, you supported my going for that robot's insides just as much as _anyone_!" Mego defended.

"Enough!" Falsetto snapped, shooting up and slamming his hands on the table. "We aren't getting anywhere arguing over whose fault _Drakken's_ death was! Our _lives_ are in _danger_. Get Possible on the phone, now! We have planning to do. Contact Killigan and Monkey Fist, we need their support and refuge. Go, _now_!"

"Whoa, no _wonder_ Hench likes this guy," Shego muttered to DNAmy.

"I heard that," Falsetto said. "It just so happens, Jack is a very _good_ friend of mine, one of my closest associates right up there with Big Daddy. I met him through Hank Perkins. Just get moving so we can deal with DED13 once and for all."

"Scared, Falsetto?" Adrena sang.

"I'm not a fan of death, or anything remotely _close_ to it," Falsetto replied, cringing at the very thought of it. That was one of the biggest differences between him and Jack. Jack feared nothing; not death, not pain, not losing everything he owned. He wasn't a fan of any of it, of course, but he didn't fear it. The only fear his associate had was losing his family. He, on the other hand, _had_ no family. All _he_ had to lose, at least so far, was his life and his wealth, among other things. His dogs were whining up at him. He petted them gently. Quickly, the villains and Team Go rushed to obey the orders Falsetto had given.


	7. Attempted Suicide

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 14: DED13**_

(A/N: Second up today. More angst, sort of a filler chapter.)

Attempted Suicide

"I still can't believe it's _back_," Kim said in disbelief as they flew towards Fiske Castle.

"This is so _cool_!" Jim exclaimed.

"We get to go on a _mission_!" Tim agreed.

"Hicca Bicca Boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoo sha!" Tim agreed as the two high-fived.

"I do not like the idea of going into the lion's den," Yori said.

"All right, allow me to put it to you in _this_ way. You've dealt with Jack Hench so you know he's a man of his word," Falsetto remarked, carving up an apple with a knife and eating it from the blade. "I strive to uphold that principle. Besides, even if we _wanted_ you dead it would be a fatal mistake on _our_ parts. Currently Jack has your little group labelled untouchable. The criminal underworld tries to take you out, they pay… At least for now."

"Don't think of this as a truce. That would be a dangerous mistake. We just happen to have… 'uses' for you," Adrena added, smirking slyly. She and Camille giggled evilly. Kim's eyes suspiciously narrowed.

Ron cringed at the veiled threat. "Bad road, bad road, bad road," he repeated in a hushed whisper.

"Silence, Outsider, this is no time for your baseless worries," Fukushima said.

"No worry is insignificant, Fukushima," Hirotaka stated.

"No! No worry is insignificant to _you_, but I am not you, Hirotaka!" Fukushima shot sharply, startling everyone.

KP

There was silence a long time as they all looked at Fukushima in shock. "Fukushima, what are you talking about?" Hirotaka asked.

"That's our cue to leave," Falsetto remarked, rolling his eyes and beckoning with his knife for the other villains to follow, leaving the heroes to their discussion.

"I am not you," Fukushima repeated.

Hirotaka was quiet, trying to puzzle out the outburst. "You feel unworthy," he finally deducted. "You feel as if you are unimportant, a burden, one not deserving of life… But brother, that is only _your_ belief. Your life means more to us than you could _hope_ to imagine."

"My life is _nothing_!" Fukushima snapped viciously. "If there is any one of us who deserves to die, it is _me_." Hirotaka's reassuring smile fell as he caught on to a very large part of Fukushima's reasoning.

Frustrated he looked away, saying nothing. "Fukushima? Hey, don't _say_ that," Monique pled, immediately worried. "Boy, you _listen_ to me; your life is just as important as anyone else's is. You don't deserve to die, don't _tell_ yourself that. If anything happened to you…"

"There will come a time, Monique, when one will have to choose between two people's lives. When the time comes to select, will you choose to save the good or the bad?" he asked.

"The good?" she tentatively asked, feeling like she was walking into a trap.

"Precisely… Except despite your choice the good will not survive… The undeserving will be the one to live on," Fukushima said.

"You are as deserving of life as I," Hirotaka stated, and immediately they all caught on and paled.

"No… I am not. Why should the one who wishes to live, die, and the one who wishes to die, live?" Fukushima questioned.

"Don't _talk_ like this," Monique pled, fearfully taking his hand, gazing worriedly into his eyes.

It seemed to snap him back to himself. A cloud appeared to lift from off of him and he managed a smile, tightening his hand on hers. "Forgive me, Monique, I am… distracted," he said. He fell silent, though, and something told them that no matter how hard they pressed, he wouldn't open up again.

KP

Falsetto led the procession into Fiske Castle. Monkey Fist and Killigan stood side by side, waiting for them to approach. Their eyes were hard. Unless they could break the ice, they would be thrown out in a heartbeat. "Wind Stranger, Kon'nichiwa," Fukushima greeted, stepping ahead and bowing to Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist started, taken aback. Why it had been _years_ since he had last heard the boy call him Wind Stranger in casual conversation. "I have missed you, obason," the young ninja added.

Monkey Fist outwardly cringed, a flash of pain and guilt racing across his expression before he covered it up again. He remembered finding in the post office, once, on a trip to the town of Yamanouchi, the letters his surrogate son had written him so many years ago, pleading for him to come back, to comfort him, to be with him. Where are you, I miss you, do not abandon me… He remembered those words all too well. Those letters had actually been what had finally led him to Yamanouchi _School_.

Fukushima smirked conspiratorially. "You are putty in my hands, chichi-ai," Fukushima said, sensing immediately the barrier had been broken.

"Keep pushing your luck and you'll be fertilizer for my _garden_," Monkey Fist growled. "Come in then, what do you all want?"

"DED13 is back," Falsetto answered.

"We fear he may be after you all, and us," Yori added.

"_Wha'_? Oh no," Killigan said in dismay. "Ach, this es just wha' we need."

"DED13 will probably track us sooner than later. Until then we might as well cozy in and get prepared. It won't be too bad of a battle. Best of all we'll be able to avenge Dr. Drakken," Amy optimistically said. "Now, who wants _cookies_?"

"_Me_!" Killigan, Ron, Hego, the Wego Twins, Jim, Tim, and Ed exclaimed together.

KP

Fukushima walked alongside Monkey Fist as they went through the castle. "Obason, would you take me, please, to your dojo. I… I wish to be hidden away from my friends, for a time. Perhaps you can practice with me or teach me?" Fukushima hopefully asked, looking up at Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist raised a suspicious eyebrow. His son was hiding something, he knew. Perhaps he would be able to figure it out when they had some one-on-one time, though.

They had attempted to spar, but it hadn't quite gone as planned. Fukushima had called enough hardly two minutes in and had simply gone to the side and sat down, burying his head in his knees. Monkey Fist looked silently at the boy, worry and uncertainty in his eyes. What was wrong with his _ward_? "Fukushima, what on Earth is the matter?" Monkey Fist asked.

Fukushima looked mournfully up. Sadly he replied, "It is nothing, obason."

"Nothing? Fukushima, do _not_ try and _lie_ to me," Monkey Fist replied. He had no doubts Fukushima could have lied easily enough had he truly wanted to. The boy wanted to speak, to open up, but he needed prompting.

Fukushima gazed woefully up at him. He looked as if he were about to talk, but all at once he shut down again and quickly stood, going over to a shelf and examining the bottles on it. He picked one up, extract of Lotus. "I always wondered why Yori so loved a flower of mourning. The lotus blossom, in Japan, symbolizes bereavement," the young ninja remarked. "Every blossom planted at Yamanouchi was in remembrance of another ninja who had died. Hirotaka gifted me, once, with a Lotus seed. If was on the first anniversary of mother's death. I planted it in my room because I thought… I thought Yamanouchi would be my home forever…"

Monkey Fist was silent. Finally he sighed deeply and said, "I am proud, never have I apologized to anyone before… But I'm sorry… I am sorry that because of me you were made an outcast."

"The choice was mine," Fukushima answered.

"At my insistence. You cannot blame yourself for everything that happened that year," Monkey Fist stated.

"What is this, chichi-ai?" Fukushima questioned, picking up a plain looking bottle.

Monkey Fist took it and frowned. "Hmm, venom from the Mamushi serpent, a potent poison that could easily be used in assassinations or suicides," Monkey Fist answered.

"Mamushi venom?" Fukushima asked. "I recall using some poisons and venoms, but I was… disgraced before I could finish learning of them."

Monkey Fist smirked. "Then it appears I can still teach you something. If bitten by the snake itself, treatment in hospital is 7 days, out-patient treatment 31 days, and often several months before full recovery. Luckily, only one percent of those who are bitten end up dying. Of course, that's because they _know_ they've been poisoned…" Fukushima smirked and looked up at Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist heard his monkey ninjas beginning to scream at each other, likely ready to break out fighting. "George, really now, that monkey gets himself into such situations. What am I, the man with the Yellow Hat?" Monkey Fist walked away to deal with it. Fukushima turned back to the venom, shifted uneasily, then suddenly took it, slipping it into a pouch. He looked back at Monkey Fist, ensuring he wasn't looking, and snuck out of the dojo.

KP

It was evening now. Fukushima lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. Guilt tore him up; guilt and feelings of worthlessness. What had he done…? Finally he punched the pillow hard and got up. He walked out of his room and down the hall.

Monique, lightly sleeping, heard a noise. Her eyes flickered curiously open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She rose and silently went to the door, peeking out. Fukushima was passing her room. He walked outside onto the balcony. Curious, she slipped out of her room and got a little closer. He was silhouetted against the moonlight, leaning on the railing. She wrapped her housecoat tightly around her body and walked towards him, feet silently padding across the stone floors. Why was she bothering with stealth _anyway_? _She_ had nothing to fear.

"Hey," she said quietly, walking out to join him.

"Kon'nichiwa, Monique," Fukushima greeted, though he didn't turn.

"Can't sleep, huh?" she asked, smiling and leaning on the railing as well.

He was quiet. Finally he replied, "No…"

"What's wrong?" she asked. "If you want to talk…"

"I have no intentions of speaking," he said, cutting her off. She cringed, feeling slightly hurt. Bowing her head she looked out over the view. "I woke you on purpose," he stated suddenly. She looked curiously at him. "Tigress, I have been trained a Shinobi, or as you commonly know us ninja, my entire life. If I had not wanted to be heard, I would not have been heard."

"Don't brag it up," she lightly teased, smiling. He gave a half-hearted smirk, but it fell as quickly as it had come.

KP

Monique bowed her head, smile falling. She wished she knew how to make smile again. "Shinobi, huh? I like that…Those things you said… about death and… and dying and… and well _wanting_ and _wishing_ to die… Were they… were they real or just drama?" she asked.

"They are as real as the moon you see before us," Fukushima answered quietly.

"Why?" she asked, feeling a painful tugging at her heart; almost as if it were on the verge of breaking. "Isn't there something, _anything_, in your life worth _living_ for?"

Fukushima was silent. Finally he turned to her and answered, "There is _always_ something worth living for. The question is whether one has the strength or the motivation to _find_ it… or to appreciate it enough to let it change their course…"

"What is that something for _you_?" she asked.

"…You," he answered. She blushed deeply. He smiled and continued, "You and Hirotaka and the Wind Stranger, Monkey Fist… But there is always a chance that… that something will go wrong. Even the strongest of men can fall; those who one would think had nothing wrong in their lives and who appeared happy."

"How often you thought about dyin', Fukushima?" Monique asked, tone meek. She wondered why he seemed unfazed at all; wondered and feared.

"Very often," he replied. "More so than you can _possibly_ imagine."

KP

It was then that she caught the undertone. It was then that she stiffened, eyes widening slowly in realization. Quickly she looked over at him, her eyes big and uncertain. Her lips slowly parted as she took in his set expression and as more pieces, horrifying pieces, began falling into place. "Oh my gosh… You… you want to _die_," she breathed, stating the obvious, stating what she'd already known.

He glanced over at her. "For years," he replied. "Since even before my banishment."

"Does anyone _else_ know you suffer a suicidal depression?" she demanded.

"Hirotaka. Senei, recently. Yori suspects," he answered. "…And Monkey Fist suspects."

"Why are you telling me about all of this _now_?" she asked, voice afraid. He was quiet and she paled. "Oh gods…" she breathed.

Softly he pled, "Do not despise me for it."

"For _what_?! What have you _done_, boy?!" she insisted, tears in her eyes.

He smiled sadly, though he never turned to look at her. "We can endure so much, time after time conquering against odds beyond what we _ever_ thought we were _capable_ of. Defying and outrunning even death… But in one moment of weakness, it can all end… and the enemy we all seek to reject will become a friend… So many things weathered, yet something so small, so unexpected, so seemingly insignificant, can rob us of our will to live, and in turn our life… In a moment of weakness, I fell."

"What have you _done_?!" she screamed in fury and anguish, tears now freely falling from her eyes.

"It hardly matters now… I am sorry. I did not think… I did not expect it would be this way," he answered. Monique was pale. He hadn't cut, there wasn't blood, and he wasn't about to throw himself from the balcony. Whatever he'd done was completed already, judging by how he spoke.

"Please…" she begged. Was she begging him to tell her what he'd done so she could help him, or was she begging him not to let this happen to him; to fight and to survive? Perhaps it was both.

"Tigress, no weeping. When I am gone, mourn then. Quickly, run and bring to me Hirotaka from obason's dojo, so I may die with my friend at my side… and you…" he commanded.

"I'll be bringin' a whole lot more than _him_," she argued.

"Then I will die alone at your delay," he declared.

"Oh gods, why are you _doing_ this to me? To _us_? Fukushima, please, don't do this!" she begged through tears.

"Even if I wished to stop it, I could not. Go now. Know that when you return I will by lying on the ground, gasping for my last breaths. Do not panic when you see it, just come," he told her, so she would at _least_ be prepared. Monique sobbed but obeyed. She would bring Hirotaka, and hopefully Monkey Fist would be _with_ him. Monkey Fist alone could save the young man.

KP

Hirotaka and Monkey Fist were alone in the dojo, both practicing their technique on one another. It wasn't a serious battle, simply a little sparring. "You are talented, shinobi," Monkey Fist complimented.

"Arigato, Lord Monkey Fist," Hirotaka answered, dodging a blow.

"You know, it would do you wonders if you trained under _me_," Monkey Fist stated.

Hirotaka spun and kicked at him. The noble blocked it. "I am not Fukushima, I will not be persuaded by you. I have no past mixing you into my life as he had. I have no loyalty to you," Hirotaka stated.

"You think he's loyal to _me_?" Monkey Fist incredulously asked.

"His loyalty is torn," Hirotaka answered.

All at once Monique burst into the Dojo, screaming, "Hirotaka, Monkey Fist!"

Hirotaka and the Monkey Lord looked sharply over. "Monique, what has happened?" Hirotaka demanded, immediately guarded.

"It's Fukushima! He's done something to himself, but I don't know what! He asked me to bring you, Hiro," she replied.

"What? _No_!" Hirotaka breathed, instantly bolting.

Monkey Fist, pale, gaped on hearing this news. Quickly he looked over to a shelf in his dojo. His eyes widened. The Mamushi venom that had been there before, it was _gone_! "That blasted _boy_! _That's_ what happened to the venom!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"Can you help him? _Tell_ me you can help him," Monique begged.

"Go to him, now! I will be along shortly!" Monkey Fist ordered. She nodded and turned, racing back towards the balcony. Monkey Fist raced to a shelf and scanned the vials. In seconds he found what he was looking for. He snatched the anti-venom and hurried after Monique and Hirotaka.

KP

Hirotaka held his dying friend's hand tightly, tears in his eyes. Monique was holding Fukushima's head up, begging him to fight, to come back to them. He groaned in pain and she sobbed, resting his head against her chest and kissing his hair tenderly. Monkey Fist leapt onto the scene and scowled at the young man. "_You_ are a _world_ of trouble, child," he growled. Fukushima forlornly looked up at him, eyes filled with dismay.

"I pray you do not interfere," Fukushima replied.

"That was _not_ in accord with the vow I made to your mother," Monkey Fist replied. He didn't move to save him, though. "But I'll tell you what. If you can tell me in all honesty that there is absolutely _no_ part of you that still calls for life, I will let you die."

Fukushima blinked up at the man. His first instinct was to reply affirmatively… but he heard Monique's pleas as she buried her face in his hair and wept, body shaking with sobs. He felt the desperation and misery Hirotaka had in that moment, by the way the brother of his soul held his hand. Could he say he was unmoved? Could he say that there was no part of him that longed to remain alive, if only for them? No… no, he couldn't. He closed his eyes tightly, near death, and with what remaining strength he had, he shook his head. He could not say that all of him wanted to die. Especially not when he heard Monique whisper softly, unaware he could hear her, "I love you…" He felt a shiver race up his spine. She _loved_ him… Gods, how he had longed to hear her speak those _words_…

Monkey Fist surged ahead at the action and immediately administered the anti-venom. Fukushima swallowed and coughed, shaking his head, trying to fight back once more. "That's my boy," Monkey Fist soothingly praised. "_There_ is the fighting spirit of your mother."

"Fukushima?" Monique breathed. He was tossing. "Fukushima!" she cried. Turning to Monkey Fist, she demanded, "What's _happening_?"

"I didn't say the antidote was _painless_," Monkey Fist defended, though he certainly wished it _were_.

"Baby? Baby, listen to me," she begged. "You can do this. You _have_ to do this. Don't _make_ me kick your little ninja butt all over the place when I meet you in Shinigami's realm."

He painfully laughed, weakly looking up at her. "So fiery, Monique," he murmured.

"You will make it my friend, my brother. You will make it," Hirotaka stated. Fukushima nodded then groaned painfully, weakly leaning back.


	8. DED13 Disabled

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 14: DED13**_

(A/N: Second up today. Last chapter.)

DED13 Disabled

"Why is it that everyone seems to be dying or trying to die every way we turn?" Shego demanded when the others had heard of the fate that had almost been Fukushima's. Yori was clinging to him tightly with tears in her eyes while Monique seethed, watching in slight jealousy.

"Aw man, when does it _end_?!" Ron exclaimed. "What's _happened_ to our _lives_?"

"We've become as much dangers to ourselves as we are to each _other_, _that's_ what," Amelia replied.

"Ach, ye' need _help_, laddie," Killigan stated to Fukushima.

"Hush you," Monkey Fist warned. Such words were not the words the boy needed to hear right now. He _already_ regretted informing the others as to what his adoptive son had tried to do. He wouldn't have done it had not Fukushima agreed to speak to his ordeal, if only to get that weight off of his chest. Apparently the young man was regretting it as well now _too_, though.

"All right, get over it people. We have more pressing matters to worry about," Falsetto stated.

"Falsie's right, we need to get as much rest as possible so that we'll be prepared for that mean robot DED13 when he comes," Amy agreed. "He's probably almost here as we _speak_."

"Really people, seriously, let's just get to bed so this can be over and done with sooner," Ed stated. The others nodded and once more retired. Except, that is, Fukushima, Monkey Fist, Monique, and Hirotaka.

KP

Monkey Fist looked up at Hirotaka and Monique, Monique who was hovering protectively around Fukushima. Hirotaka, while protective, recognized that his friend wanted space right now, not to be protected. "Monique, Hirotaka, leave us," Monkey Fist ordered simply. They looked up at him curiously, Monique with a hint of suspicion. "Leave us," he repeated. Looking at Fukushima he added, "I must speak with my son _alone_." Hirotaka nodded, bowing. As he left he gently squeezed a suddenly nervous Fukushima's shoulder. Monique hesitated but soon followed.

Left alone, Fukushima turned worriedly back to the man. "I am sorry, chichi-ai, I just couldn't…" he began.

"Child, there's no reason to explain yourself to _me_," Monkey Fist stated, rubbing his forehead stressfully.

Fukushima bowed his head low, feeling suddenly ashamed. "It is just… just so hard, so painful… I do not know, exactly, what makes me feel as I do, like my life is not worth living, that it would be best to end it. Is if fear, Wind Stranger? Is it because I am too weak to handle everything that has happened to me?" Fukushima asked, vulnerably looking up at the man.

"Unfortunately I cannot read minds," Monkey Fist replied. "But weak is the _last_ word I would _ever_ put to you. Everyone has a different level of tolerance." Fukushima looked curiously up. Monkey Fist sighed and leaned forward, placing a hand on Fukushima's shoulder comfortingly. "I wish I knew what to say to you, I truly do. Sadly I don't. I wish I could find it in me to lecture you to no end on how badly you scared me, how your mother wouldn't want you to do this, but there is really no point because that isn't what you want to hear, and that is putting everything on _you_."

"I want only comfort, chichi-ai," Fukushima stated. "I want only for pain to end, to be told it will be all right. I wish that could be so, though I know it cannot be, but for a moment, even just a _moment_, I want to feel safe and normal again. I am tired, Wind Stranger. I am so, so tired… I do not want to fight against my thoughts and my emotions any longer. I want it all to just, just _end_." All at once Monkey Fist drew him into a hug. Fukushima, surprised at first, didn't move. Soon, though, he wrapped his arms around the man and closed his eyes tightly, finally letting himself weep helplessly into his once-protector. Monkey Fist held him tightly, gently and protectively rocking him.

KP

The jet landed in a farmer's field somewhere outside of Middleton. The group exited the jet and looked around the field. "We're sure DED13 will track us here?" Monkey Fist asked, squinting into the horizon as he and Yori scoped out the area.

"It is Jim and Tim's belief that during our battle with the robot, it programmed us into its memory chip. It will track us wherever we go until it is destroyed, reprogrammed, or stopped," Yori answered.

"And we came to a place with no cover why?" Monkey Fist asked.

"So that there is no one who is harmed and no accidents such as… what happened to your friend… I am sorry for your loss, my yami," Yori replied.

My yami, my darkness. Monkey Fist closed his eyes tightly. Turning his thoughts back to the memory of Drakken he turned to scan the air once more. He beckoned towards the jet and the others walked out to join him. "This is going to end badly if we aren't careful," Falsetto gravely stated, suspiciously looking around.

"I see a red dot," Jim stated.

"Hey, me too, right over there!" Tim agreed, pointing it out. The others all looked.

"Peachy," Monkey Fist bitterly stated.

"We are ready for it," Hirotaka declared.

"_That's_ a matter of _opinion_," Falsetto bit. Before the robot had even reached them it launched its first attack. The explosion threw them all back, startled, and right then they knew this would be more trouble than it was worth.

KP

The robot landed then swung and fired at anything that moved without so much as a pause between landing and attacking. Hirotaka nimbly leapt up its body and attacked at the head, trying to find a weak point. For all the good it did him; the next moment the robot had tossed him off of it with a roar. Hirotaka cried out in pain, hitting the ground hard. Amelia pulled him up and ran at the thing, trying to reach into its circuitry. She was thrown in seconds. Monique, Fukushima, and Yori all converged on it together, dizzying it and making it turn every which way. All at once, though, it threw up an electric shield, sending them flying back.

Kim attacked with Shego, both women scowling. Ron and Monkey Fist called forth their powers and began to barrage the bot with attacks it couldn't hope to defend against. Monkey Fist broke its shield on the first try, opening the way for a less learned Ron. The two never let up, and nor did Shego or Kim. This thing would go down soon. Jim and Tim set up their electric ray and took aim.

"Ready?" Jim asked.

"Fire!" Tim excitedly exclaimed. They shot and the robot went flying, Motor Ed and Adrena barely managing to duck in time to avoid being run over.

They regrouped grinning victoriously. They weren't in the clear yet, though, for the next moment DED13 began rising! They gasped. "Whoa! Seriously, dudes, that robot's tough, seriously," Ed stated. He knew his cousin had had a tendency to build things as indestructible as possible, but why did he have to succeed the one time they couldn't _afford_ for the device to be so durable?

"This thing will wear us _out_. Unless we shut it down, we've lost already!" Adrena stated.

"On it!" Rufus and Mego chimed together, Debutante mewing.

"Hold up," Jim said.

"We'll come," Tim added. They had disabled Drakken's devices in the past before. They could do it again. Quickly they followed Mego, Debutante, and Rufus.

"Tweebs, be careful!" Kim worriedly called.

KP

Falsetto and Camille instantly let loose with shots from the weapons they'd used the first time around, distracting the robot. "Like, we totally need higher ground," Camille said.

"The jet!" Falsetto stated, running towards it. Camille, startled, hesitated uncertainly but followed. Quickly the duo scrambled up onto the wing and then onto the roof. "This is as good as it's going to get without utilizing an aerial assault."

"Okay," Camille said, nodding. She hated fighting, she wasn't a fighter; she was more espionage than anything with her shape-shifting. Right now she was completely dependent on the others' orders, and _his_ in particular. They began shooting at the bot which soon enough grinded to face them. Killigan shot golf balls towards the thing, trying to turn its attention from Falsetto and Camille. DNAmy came to the golfer's side with a Rhinobunny and stated, "Rhinobunny, get that big meanie!" The Rhinobunny roared and attacked the robot, tackling it to the ground and wrestling. Unfortunately, it forced Mego, Jim, Tim, Debutante, and Rufus to fall back, their opening at the circuitry closed off. All at once, though, Rhinobunny got the robot into position. Mego shrank to Rufus's size and the two leapt into the circuits on the bots back while Debutante raced around the legs, trying to trip the robot up.

"Careful!" Jim called.

"Mego and Rufus are inside of it now!" Tim added. They would have to be cautious and make sure Rufus and Mego didn't end up dead.

KP

The robot threw the Rhinobunny off of it. Amy, not about to let one of her cuddle babies die, called it into retreat. "Et's after Falsetto and Camille!" Killigan exclaimed as the robot began a charge at the jet, the Monkey Ninjas trying desperately to dissuade it but failing badly.

"That thing's gonna flip that plane like nothing!" Ed exclaimed.

"Pay attention to _us_ you bucket of bolts!" Monkey Fist ordered, he and Ron trying to force it back. Ron, though, was out of energy, and this battle was too chaotic and confusing for him to risk keeping his own out. He was getting shot at as much as the _robot_. Mistaken identity was a drag.

Falsetto gasped, seeing immediately the robots intent. "Camille, get off!" he ordered immediately, turning to her. She gasped and obeyed, leaping to the ground. He followed. All at once the robot was in front of them! Camille screamed. Falsetto seized her arms roughly and threw her to the side as the robot swung. Its metal arm slammed the thief against the side of the plane. Falsetto screamed in pain, feeling bones snapping!

"No!" Camille screamed. "Nimrod, Methuselah!" she called to Falsetto's two Wolfhounds. The dogs raced at the robot snarling and barking. The robot threw Falsetto onto the jet's wing then flipped the whole thing. Falsetto cried out in alarm and fear as he ended up pinned beneath the rubble that was now burning and heading towards the fuel reserves fast. Not that he had long to comprehend his peril. He blacked out the next minute.

Methuselah tackled the robot, knocking it off balance. Nimrod, meanwhile, sniffed around the jet for his master. Camille turned herself into a Griffon and rose into the air shrieking. Instantly she attacked the behemoth, forcing it towards Jim and Tim, both of whom were looking for an opening to call instruction to Mego and Rufus. They'd analyzed the bot and knew, now, which wires to pull.

Nimrod finally found his master and began licking the unconscious man's face, whining. Methuselah soon joined him. Falsetto groaned, eyes flickering open. The dogs immediately, gently, clamped onto his clothes and began pulling him out of the wreckage. Camille, meanwhile, shredded DED13 with her claws, screeching in fury. She couldn't hold this form for long, though. The more powerful the form, the less time she could keep it up. She still was working on that little glitch.

KP

"Rufus, Mego, pull the green wires and the orange ones!" Jim and Tim cried out as the Wego Twins joined them and put up a protective wall of clones. "Cool!" the twins exclaimed, grinning. Debutante raced to them quickly, badly battered from being almost trampled so often. She couldn't keep it up anymore. She hoped Rufus would be okay. She liked Rufus.

"Red and green, rat," Mego stated to the rodent.

"Hey!" Rufus protested, offended at the term 'rat'. Nonetheless he began pulling along with Mego. A compartment suddenly opened up, revealing another network of wires.

"Jim, Tim!" Mego called into his communicating earpiece.

"There's another area," Jim said.

"That's the final compartment; the shutdown should be there," Tim added.

"Unless it's a decoy," Jim stated.

"Was Drakken that _competent_?" Tim asked.

"He _might_ have been, I mean _look_ at that thing!" Wego One answered for Jim.

"I think Dr. Drakken finally started learning from his mistakes," Wego Two gravely said.

"This is bad," all four of them declared together.

KP

Camille dropped the Griffon form, finally, landing near to the two dogs who were dragging their master as far from the jet as possible. "It's going to blow!" Adrena yelled over all the noise and chaos. "The jet's going to blow!"

Camille gasped and screamed as the fuel tank ignited. Instinctively she threw herself on top of Falsetto's body, blocking the already injured man from any further harm. The dogs were barking loudly. The explosion rang out and Camille closed her eyes tightly, hoping that if they weren't far enough away, death would be painless. She felt debris showering over her, felt a raging heat close by. She was alive, though. She gasped, looking back. The fire was only inches away and spreading. She gasped and leapt to her feet, seizing Falsetto and pulling him as quickly as possible back behind a rock mass. The dogs joined her quickly.

"Monkey Fist, the blaze!" Yori screamed, pointing. Monkey Fist gasped and called out his powers. Immediately he lunged into the midst of the fire and summoned his abilities, forming a funnel that shot the flames high into the air like a peak. He cried out in pain at the heat. He had to extinguish this and fast! Immediately he did so and fell to the ground with a cry of anguish, gasping for breath. "Saru-o!" Yori screamed, racing to the man's side and falling next to him. He groaned and his eyes flickered open painfully. She saw hints at burns and became immediately fearful. If not for the powers, she knew, he would be dead.

Falsetto's eyes flickered weakly open and fell on Camille, hovering fearfully and protectively over him. "You're alive!" she exclaimed, falling on him and holding him tight. He cried out in pain and she gasped, immediately releasing him. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

"It's-it's fine," he replied through painfully clenched teeth. "Y-you actually threw yourself on top of me to try and _protect_ me."

"Oh, uh, you were awake for that?" she asked, blushing. "Well I couldn't let you, like, be cut up by that nasty metal. Or, you know, burned to a crisp." He smirked, amused, and chuckled painfully.

KP

"Three down, all the rest of us to go," Amelia said. "The thief and the shape shifter are out of the game!"

Mego and Rufus suddenly came flying out of the machine, Mego managing to grow. He screamed in pain and began writhing. "Mego!" his siblings all cried out. Rufus rose, chattering fearfully. He wasn't sure what had happened. One minute they were pulling a wire that supposedly shut down DED13, the next he and Mego were propelled out by something powerful, Mego taking the brunt of it.

"He's seizing!" Monique screamed. "Someone help him!"

"No, Mego!" Hego exclaimed. He struck the robot powerfully, sending it flying, then ran towards his brother with Shego and the Wego Twins in hot pursuit.

"Monique, you were taking some medical courses," Kim said.

"I'm not even half-way _through_!" she protested.

"It doesn't matter, quick sweetie, with me!" Amy ordered.

"Go wi' her, lassie, Amy knows what she's doin'," Killigan ordered. Monique nodded. She guessed she could assist. Immediately she followed the Geneticist who, currently, was the closest thing to a doctor they _had_.

KP

The ones still standing regrouped; except, of course, those tending to the injured parties. "This is _so_ not my idea of fun," Kim said as Jim and Tim came up to her.

"We know where the shutdown is!" Jim exclaimed.

"But there's no one small enough to get _in_ anymore," Tim agreed.

"We're gonna die! KP, we're gonna die!" Ron panicked, calling out his monkey powers. He wouldn't be going down without a fight, though. He'd die before he let that thing get to his friends. As if sensing his wishes, Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas raced to come to his side, seeing as their master was currently out of commission and Ron was technically the Ultimate Monkey Master, currently. DED13 approached them menacingly. They swallowed in fear. It raised its guns, prepared to vaporize them in a hail of simultaneously fired bullets. All at once, though, just as Ron was about to lunge forward and attack, DED13 sputtered, groaned, and then shut down, shrinking down into its pyramid again.

KP

They gaped in shock at the place the robot had been, the injured including Mego, who had semi-recovered from his seizure, coming out of hiding. They all went around it. "Wh-what _happened_?" Adrena asked as they looked around for the source of the robot's defeat.

"I'll tell you what happened," an all too familiar voice said. From the shadow of the remains of the jet appeared a figure, shrouded in shadow. As the figure came to light, the group's mouths dropped in awe and shock. "No _robot_ puts one over on Dr. Drakken!" the figure finished.

"Drakken!" they all exclaimed together. Before Drakken could react a green blur shot across the space dividing them and threw itself into his arms, kissing him so passionately and desperately that his head spun. Whoa! This was _not_ what he was expecting. She pulled away, leaving him gaping like a fool. "_Shego_?" he asked in horror.

"If you _ever_ leave me a widow again, you'll _regret_ it, Lipsky!" she furiously yelled at him, tears threatening her eyes. "_No_ one dies on _me_ weeks after a wedding!"

Drakken was about to speak when suddenly he was crushed in a hug by Motor Ed, who was laughing and lifting him into the air. Hmm, not exactly the reaction he'd hoped for. Before he could speak, though, he was suddenly surrounded by the whole group, each one asking a different question, all pertaining to by what miracle he'd survived. "Okay, okay, let me _breathe_!" he ordered desperately, pulling out of the center of the group. All eyes were riveted to him immediately, some with tears shining in them, others with looks of shock and disbelief. Oh, this was awkward.

KP

"So let me get this straight, you survived through sheer _luck_?" Monkey Fist asked in disbelief. Why, Drakken hadn't had a lucky day in his _life_.

"I couldn't call out my vines," Drakken replied, shrugging. "Luckily DED13 broke the water _for_ me. The impact was substantially reduced. The water shocking his system, it gave me time to pull free and let the river carry me wherever it chose to go. I took some time to recover and then started tracking him right to, well, _here_."

"Ach, laddie, ye've come a long way," Killigan praised. Drakken looked down at Shego, who hadn't moved from his side for so much as a second, and hardly was out of arms reach. In fact, rarely had she stopped touching him with at least one part of her body. It was almost as if she were afraid that if she did he'd disappear. Hmm, he'd have to experiment with this new phenomenon.

"So what are we going to do about DED13?" DNAmy asked.

"Pawn it off on Jack Hench and see what _he_ can do with it?" Falsetto suggested.

"I don't _think_ so. That device is too dangerous to hand over to Hench. It should go to GJ. _They_ can deal with it," Kim argued, not liking the idea of such a powerful weapon in the hands of HenchCo.

"It's my device, I decide!" Drakken argued.

"If you keep it, you will only use it to take over the world. That cannot be allowed," Fukushima stated, leaping to his feet with Hirotaka, Yori, Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim, and Team Go.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about _that_!" Drakken argued, shooting to his feet along with the other villains. Immediately the heroes and villains began attacking each other viciously. Meanwhile DED13 sat harmlessly on the desk while the battle to decide its fate raged on. Until, that is, Falsetto pocketed it without even raising suspicion. Hench and Dr. Director could fight over what to do with the little guy. He'd be sure it was given to them both. Meetings with Hench were easy enough to arrange when you were in his inner circle, which Falsetto was. Quickly he went back to the battle to aleve any suspicions.


End file.
